El diario de Haruhi
by A. Masefield M
Summary: Las apariencias engañan, a veces lo que vemos no es real; el rey de las sombras podría ser sólo una ilusión. Ootori al descubierto y tal vez... enamorado... ¿quién dormirá con quién? EN PROCESO DE ACTUALIZACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Esta historia es una versión que se me ocurrió mientras veía la serie, tiene mucho que ver con la original; (me moría de ganas de escribir algo) y aprovecho para recomendarles esta serie, es muy graciosa y divertida.

--

_El diario de Haruhi_

Capítulo 1 "Presentaciones"

Mi nombre es Haruhi Fujiokawa y formo parte del Host Club del instituto Ouran debido un desafortunado accidente con un costoso jarrón (mi falta de destreza física causó su destrucción). Soy una estudiante becada, así que tengo que trabajar dentro de este club para pagar mi deuda (independientemente, de todo aquello que Kyouya considere que fue un gasto por mi causa). Inicialmente tenía que atender a cien clientas pero posteriormente, se incrementaron a mil. (No sé si en tres años lograré atender a tantas chicas; francamente lo dudo)

Tamaki Suou, mejor conocido como el rey, es el fundador del club. Él se caracteriza por su dramática forma de ser y su poca inteligencia (por no decir, su falta de inteligencia) pero a pesar de ello, él es el líder. El setenta porciento de las clientas lo eligen como su favorito. Aparentemente, él es el que toma todas las decisiones. Su mano derecha es Kyouya Ootori, a quien me referiré como la sombra detrás del rey. Kyouya se encarga de llevar la contabilidad, la publicidad y la administración del Host club, razón por la cual las ganancias del club son sus ganancias.

Mitsukuni Haninozuke, mejor conocido como "Honey", es un alumno de tercer año que parece recién salido de preescolar, es un chico bastante tierno, dulce y amable. Su debilidad son los postres, los dulces y todo aquello que sea extremadamente azucarado (sin importar cuan empalagoso sea). Siempre está acompañado de un conejo rosa y de su amigo y compañero, Takashi Morinozuka, alias Mori. Me parece increíble como dos personas tan distintas pueden ser tan cercanas. En sí, Mori y Honey son antónimos vivientes.

Mori es… (En realidad, no encuentro la palabra adecuada que lo defina; físicamente es un chico, un muchacho o un joven, pero se comporta como una persona mayor; así que me concretaré a definirlo como un híbrido) Él es sumamente callado; es la persona más reservada que conozco. Su rostro es inexpresivo, lo cual hace muy difícil imaginarse que es lo que pasa por su mente.

Otro inseparable dúo es el de los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachin. Ellos son los burlones oficiales del club, se mofan de todo el mundo aunque su víctima favorita es Tamaki. Su principal ocupación es agrandar los errores del rey con la finalidad de hacerlos evidentes y con ello humillarlo. Somos compañeros de clase y gracias a ello, he notado que su juego predilecto es "adivina quién es quién". La mayoría de la gente no puede distinguirlos; me parece que ese es su mayor orgullo y a la vez su peor desgracia, el hecho de ser idénticos… aunque la clave para diferenciarlos es la rapidez y fuerza de sus movimientos; Hikaru es más rápido que Kaoru pero los movimientos de Kaoru son más definidos y menos toscos que los de Hikaru. (La verdad es que en todos los sentidos, Kaoru es menos tosco y más sutil que Hikaru).

El último miembro en ingresar al Host club fue Renge Houshakuji. Ella es hija de uno de los socios del señor Ootori y al llegar a Ouran, se autoproclama como la administradora del club y la prometida de Kyouya. Ella se enamora de Kyouya al verlo en una fotografía debido a que físicamente es idéntico al personaje principal de su juego de video predilecto: "Uki Doki Memorial". (Cuando Renge comienza a tratar a Kyouya se da cuenta que su personalidad es opuesta a lo que ella esperaba) Renge es una otaku y su especialidad es el desarrollo de personajes.

Bien, estos son todos los integrantes del Host Club; el cual se dedica a entretener a todas aquellas jóvenes mujeres acaudaladas que tiene mucho tiempo libre…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

No sé porque razón, motivo o circunstancia he tenido la imperiosa necesidad de escribir pero bueno, este es el resultado de ese "je ne sais pas que je ne sais pas quoi". De antemano, agradezco a toda aquella persona que lea este fic y si le fuera posible, le pido humildemente deje un review en el que exprese sus comentarios, sugerencias, impresiones y lo más importante, su opinión.

Orwa,

Annie Masefield M.

--

_El diario de Haruhi_

Capítulo 2 _"Pijama Party"_

"El instituto privado Ouran se define por: uno, familias prestigiosas, y dos, riqueza… y la gente próspera tiene mucho tiempo libre; por lo tanto, este Ouran Host Club trata que esos chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo ofrezcan hospitalidad a las señoritas encantadoras que también lo tienen y… sacar provecho… Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica."

--

Todo era paz y tranquilidad esa mañana, las pequeñas aves matutinas trinaban, el aire tenía un leve olor a cerezos y el sol se filtraba delicadamente a través de las cortinas hasta que aquellos dos seres se aparecieron frente a su puerta…

¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi! ¡Despierta, despierta!-decían los gemelos mientras uno de ellos abría salvajemente las cortinas.

¿Qué sucede? –contestó adormilada debajo de sus sábanas. No tenía la intención de levantarse temprano, era sábado. Ese día las clases comenzaban hasta las nueve de la mañana.

¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!-repetían los gemelos al mismo tiempo que movían bruscamente la cama de Haruhi. A pesar de la luz y el movimiento, Haruhi no daba señales de estar despierta, los gemelos sabían que les sería difícil despertarla y convencerla de asistir; así que pasaron a la segunda fase del plan.

¡Ven con nosotros, rápido! –mencionaban ellos.

Pero estoy en pijama, no creo que…-se disponía a decir cuando sintió como Hikaru tomaba sus muñecas y Kaoru sus tobillos.

¡Bájenme en este momento! ¡Qué se han creído! ¿A dónde me llevan?... esos eran algunos de los pensamientos que surcaban la mente de Haruhi pero por alguna extraña razón no decía ni una palabra.

Ten paciencia, ya verás de qué se trata todo esto. -se apresuraron a decir los gemelos al ver la mirada fija de Haruhi. Atravesaron un largo pasillo vacío, bajaron media escalera y al llegar al primer descanso, dieron vuelta a la izquierda; siguieron corriendo hasta topar con una gran puerta de roble. En ese momento, Haruhi alcanzó a leer en donde se encontraba. Estaba frente a la tercera sala de música, también conocida como la sede oficial del Host club. Las puertas se abrieron súbitamente y frente a ella se materializó una lluvia de pétalos de rosa roja.

Listo, hemos traído a Haruhi. –dijeron los gemelos mientras la soltaban suavemente y la colocaban sobre un amplio y confortable sillón rojo.

Perdón por las molestias pero sabíamos que si te comentábamos la finalidad de esta reunión, simplemente no asistirías. –dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

Perfecto, ya q estamos todos reunidos… podemos comenzar. –mencionó Tamaki con un tono principesco y dramático.

Lo que sucede es que Kyo-chan tuvo una muy buena idea, el Host club ofrecerá una pijamada. ¿Te imaginas Haru-chan? Todos juntos divirtiéndonos, comiendo dulces y postres. –comentó Honey con una dulce sonrisa mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su conejito de peluche.

Claro, no hay nada mejor que poner en peligro mi secreto y lo más interesante, si soy descubierta frente a todas las clientas podría perder mi beca y alejarme un paso más de mi sueño... pensó sarcásticamente Haruhi mientras veía las miradas de sus compañeros.

Sé lo que debes estar pensando Haruhi pero ten por seguro que yo, tu padre Tamaki, te cuidaré y te prometo que tu secreto será resguardado por mí. No permitiré que nadie se te acerque. –dijo Tamaki mientras veía exclusivamente a los gemelos.

No se preocupe milord, cuenta con nuestro apoyo. Obviamente la mayoría de las clientas querrán estar con usted, así que tendrá que dejar a Haruhi sola y mientras tanto, nosotros la cuidaremos por usted… -comentó sutilmente Hikaru mientras los gemelos se acercaban "inocentemente" a Haruhi.

Eso es cierto pero yo siempre tendré tiempo para Haruhi, ella es mi hija y debo velar por su seguridad –contestó Tamaki de manera sobreactuada mientras en su mente se visualizaba como un príncipe montado en un corcel blanco y a Haruhi como una delicada damisela, a la que tenía que rescatar de los infames gemelos Hitachin.

¿Tama-chan está fantaseando verdad Takashi? –susurró Honey al oído de Mori. Mori se limita a asentir con la cabeza.

Claro, esa es la especialidad del rey –menciona Kaoru a media voz.

¿Qué han dicho? –pregunta Tamaki intrigado.

No hemos dicho nada que no sea conocido por todos. – contesta Kaoru con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tamaki es más obvio de lo que imaginaba. No puede disimular sus celos desenfrenados, aunque puede ser interesante ver hasta que punto pueden llegar… pensó Kyouya mientras expresaba lo siguiente:

La pijamada debe ser lo antes posible y el día perfecto para llevarla acabo es el próximo viernes. Ese día habrá luna llena y creará una atmósfera más romántica para las clientas.

Y más lucrativa para mí, dijo Kyouya para sí mismo.

Si Haruhi asiste a la pijamada, los gemelos podrían aprovecharse de ella y de su inocencia. No puedo permitirlo…-pensó Tamaki y dijo:

Mi hija no debería participar en esta actividad, debemos protegerla de… (Tamaki voltea a ver a los gemelos) las clientas; podrían descubrir su secreto.

Increíble pero cierto, es la primera y quizá la única vez que estoy con Tamaki-kun, pensó Haruhi.

Tienes razón Tama-chan, no debemos exponer a Haru-chan –dijo Honey mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Claro, eso es cierto pero a este evento asistirán demasiadas clientas y algunas de ellas querrán estar con Fujiokawa. Así que en vista de su inevitable ausencia, tendremos que duplicar el número de clientas por persona. Independientemente de ello, las actividades de Haruhi se incrementarán al doble para poder realizar todo lo que necesitamos y obviamente, su número de clientas a atender aumentará –sentenció Kyouya.

¿Y quién dijo que Kyouya sólo era la mano derecha de Tamaki-kun? El rey en las sombras ya me sentenció a trabajar el doble y a atender más clientas. Si quería que asistiera a la pijamada, sólo tenía que decirlo y para ser sincera, me parece que "su número de clientas a atender aumentará" se traduce como "su número de clientas a atender se duplicará o triplicará, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo", pensó Haruhi.

Haruhi, no hago esto para presionarte. Sólo expongo lo que tendremos que hacer en un futuro muy cercano. –dijo Kyouya

Claro, lo dice "desinteresadamente". No quiere obtener ningún beneficio de ello, pero ¿qué mérito tendrá para él mi presencia? ¿Serán tantas mis ganancias que no quiere perder la oportunidad de explotarme?; pensó Haruhi algo intrigada.

¿Y tú que piensas Haruhi, asistirás a la pijamada? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

Claro que no; pensó Tamaki pero para su sorpresa Haruhi tenía otros planes.

Pues pienso que lo más conveniente sería asistir. No quiero que mi número de clientas a atender aumente, ya son demasiadas –contestó Haruhi francamente.

Entonces es un hecho, la pijamada contará con todos los miembros del Host club. –reafirmaron los gemelos en voz alta mientras Tamaki se aislaba en un rincón.

Pero, pero… Haruhi estará más tiempo con los gemelos, ellos se aprovecharán de ella…

--Inicio de la fantasía de Tamaki--

Haruhi se encuentra sola en una habitación. Su pijama rosa deja entrever su delicado y bello cuerpo femenino. Se escuchan unos ruidos que provienen de la obscuridad y súbitamente, aparecen dos sombras misteriosas.

Haruhi: Pero… ¿qué sucede?

Kaoru: Nada que debas temer

Hikaru: Por fin eres nuestra

Al decir lo anterior, los gemelos se acercan a Haruhi de una manera intimidante y perversa.

Haruhi: ¡Auxilio, auxilio! Debí hacerle caso a Tamaki-kun…

Tamaki abre la puerta de la habitación estrepitosamente, al mismo tiempo que irradia una luz indescriptible. Rápidamente se acerca a Haruhi; ella lo ve como la más pura encarnación de su príncipe.

Tamaki: No te preocupes Haruhi, yo siempre te cuidaré y te protegeré.

Haruhi: Sempai, yo… yo

Tamaki: Lo sé Haruhi, no digas nada. Yo siento lo mismo por ti

Haruhi: Sempai, soy tan feliz…

--Fin de la fantasía de Tamaki --

Es demasiado por hoy, el rey debe volver a la realidad. ¡Dos fantasías en un día; milord, usted es un degenerado! –dicen los gemelos mientras le arrojan un balde de agua helada a Tamaki.

¡Los voy a matar! –grita Tamaki furioso, sin darse cuenta que todos los integrantes del club lo voltean a ver. Mientras tanto, los gemelos no paran de reír a carcajadas.

--

Los días pasaban rápidamente, pues entre clases, cuentas por pagar, tareas y órdenes de Kyouya disfrazadas de favores; los hosts habían terminado exhaustos. La sala del tercer piso estaba irreconocible. Había siete dormitorios; cinco de los cuales eran de tamaño individual y estaban destinados para cada uno de los integrantes de club. La única excepción eran los gemelos, los cuales compartían una habitación un poco más grande. La séptima y última habitación era enorme y lujosa. El techo simulaba el cielo y las sábanas estaban hechas de seda recién traída de Italia. Las clientas amarían su habitación.

--

Mañana es el gran día y ya es un poco tarde; me voy a dormir, buenas noches a todos –dijo Haruhi mientras se aproximaba a la puerta.

Antes de irse, les informo que la pijamada comienza a las veinte horas; así que necesito verlos una hora antes para hacer una inspección de pijamas. Nos vemos, duerman bien y descansen. Mañana será un gran día para todos. –mencionó Tamaki.

Supongo que la primera pijama que el rey va a inspeccionar es la de Haruhi –comentaron los gemelos "ingenuamente" y de tal manera que Haruhi no los escuchara.

¿Qué han dicho? –preguntó el rey molesto

Nada, nada. ¡Que duerma bien milord! –dijeron los gemelos exageradamente

Todos los integrantes del club abandonan la sala; Kyouya es el último en salir, así que cierra la puerta y apaga las luces.

--

Mañana del viernes 15 de agosto, hora aproximada: 7.15 hrs.

Tamaki y Kyouya comenzaban el día con la clase de diplomacia aplicada al mercado francés; Honey y Mori se encontraban en el salón de arte realizando una reproducción de una de las obras maestras de Escher. Mientras tanto, Hikaru, Kaoru y Haruhi estaban siendo instruidos en la aplicación del método de resolución de ecuaciones químicas referentes a las leyes de los gases. Todos se encontraban en clases diferentes pero tenían algo en común, estaban increíblemente fatigados. Cada clase les parecía más aburrida que la anterior, mas tenían algo a su favor: el jueves era el día que les eran impartidas menos clases. Así que podrían descansar mínimo cuatro horas libres de interrupciones. Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Una clase terminaba, otra comenzaba, una clase finalizaba y otra daba inicio… Todo era tan rutinario hasta que inesperadamente se escuchan las doce campanadas que marcan el medio día y con ello, el fin de las clases. Los siete chicos salen apresuradamente de las aulas de clase y se dirigen a los dormitorios.

Por fin podré descansar de todo; estoy muerta de cansancio. Pero debo llegar temprano porque de no ser así, la sombra detrás del rey aprovecharía ese error para penalizarme y acrecentar mi deuda… Kyouya-kun no pierde el tiempo porque el tiempo es sinónimo de dinero. Para prevenir cualquier situación, pondré el despertador a las seis y media, pensó Haruhi mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Al llegar ahí, abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos mucamas idénticas.

Buenas tardes, señorita Fujiokawa. Nosotros estamos a su servicio, nuestros amos nos han enviado para seleccionarle un pijama adecuado. –dijeron las mucamas mientras abrían un baúl gigantesco.

¿Todo esto será necesario? Yo ya tengo un pijama… No veo porqué la gente adinerada complica tanto una cuestión tan simple, pensó Haruhi mientras las mucamas le mostraban cientos de pijamas. La gran mayoría eran rosas, algunas lilas, muy pocas azules y las menos negras. Unas estaban estampadas, otras eran lisas y algunas eran rayadas. Haruhi se sentía en el mundo de los pijamas, de donde dudaba poder escapar con su dignidad íntegra. Eran tantas las opciones que le mostraban que rara vez les ponía atención; sólo veía pedazos de tela cubiertos de moños o listones, con algunas transparencias o algún aditamento brilloso. Todas eran una muestra del grado de extravagancia al que puede llegar el ser humano. Todas le parecían tan ridículas…

¿Le sucede algo malo señorita Fujiokawa? –preguntó una de las mucamas.

No propiamente, lo que sucede es que son tantas que no sé cual elegir –contestó Haruhi tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

No se sienta presionada. Sólo elija la que más le guste o eso es lo que dijeron nuestros amos –agregó una mucama

Bueno, ¿le parece bien que continuemos? –comentó la otra mucama

Claro… -dijo Haruhi desinteresadamente

¡Mire esta! No, no, no, no… perdón, no me haga caso; ésta le pertenece al amo Kaoru. Por favor olvídela. –se apresuró a decir la mucama.

Espero no se ofendan, pero creo que esa es la pijama correcta para mí –contestó Haruhi velozmente mientras se la quitaba de las manos.

Si usted lo dice… -comentó una de las mucamas.

Sus deseos son órdenes para nosotras, nos pasamos a retirar –dijeron las mucamas mientras guardaban todas las pijamas dentro del baúl. Al concluir, caminaron a la puerta y la cerraron al salir.

Ahora sí podré dormir un momento, ya tengo dos pijamas y me he librado de las mucamas. ¿Qué podría interrumpirme ahora?, pensó Haruhi mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se cubría con las sábanas. Haruhi iba a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando…

¡Bueno días, buenos días! Ya es hora de levantarse. Recuerda que cada día es una nueva oportunidad. –dijo la voz pregrabada de su padre que emitía el despertador.

Demonios, debo levantarme…, pensó Haruhi mientras se ponía los zapatos y se aproximaba a la puerta.

--

Tarde del viernes 15 de agosto, hora aproximada: 18.45 hrs

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la tercera sala de música con sus pijamas en mano.

Bien, que comience la inspección… -dijo Tamaki mientras se ponía unos guantes y un tapabocas.

Tamaki se disponía a examinar el pijama de Honey, cuando una estrepitosa risa malvada lo interrumpe. Una plataforma gigante surge del piso y en la parte superior de ella vemos a Renge usando un pijama de conejita.

No se preocupen Host club, ya estoy aquí. Yo los ayudaré a elegir lo más favorecedor de acuerdo a sus personajes –dijo Renge mientras les arrebataba sus pijamas.

Veamos, Honey-sempai. ¿Este pijama rojo con conejitos es lo mejor que tienes? –preguntó la otaku de manera desafiante.

Sí, es mi favorita Renge-chan… -contesta Honey con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ya veo; es una buena opción, ¿pero qué te pace esta otra? –comenta Renge mientras le muestra un mameluco rosa con orejas, bigote y cola de conejito.

Bien Renge-chan, es muy bonito. Gracias –dice Honey mientras toma el pijama entre sus manos.

Ahora pasaremos con Mori-sempai. Mmm... Tu pijama es un coordinado liso color azul con detalles verdes. Simplemente perfecto, ¡bienhechor Mori-kun! –grita Renge emocionada.

Ah –contesta Mori inexpresivo.

A ver Tamaki, ¿qué tienes para mí? –dice Renge mientras escudriña minuciosamente el montón de ropa que el rey tiene en las manos.

Veamos; tu pijama consta de una bata, un pantalón y una camisa. Cabe mencionar que todo está hecho de seda azul celeste 100 artesanal y las costuras fueron elaboradas de tal manera que son difíciles de encontrar. ¡Amo el concepto! Es tan exagerado, tan monárquico, tan principesco, tan superfluo… en una palabra, es tan tú. ¡Tu pijama y tú son uno mismo! –expresa Renge con un tono de voz que sólo había sido utilizado por Tamaki.

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar una leve carcajada al ver la cara de satisfacción que Tamaki tenía en ese momento.

¿Ahora qué sigue? Es la fan número uno de las pijamas y su "deber" es protegernos de la falta de estilo y personalidad, pensó Haruhi mientras veía a Renge acercarse a ella.

Ya que son tan risueños; pasemos con ustedes. Perdóname Haruhi, tú serás el siguiente. Por lo que respecta a ustedes, permítanme ver sus pijamas y tengan por seguro que seré exigente. -les ordenó Renge firmemente.

Aquí están –contestan los gemelos despreocupadamente.

Me temo decirles que… ¡Tanta exactitud y estilo me provocan hasta las lágrimas! Sus pijamas son el último grito de la moda; son cómodas, frescas, varoniles y lo más importante, ¡son ajustadas! –decía Renge mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Ahora sí Haruhi, quiero ver que usarás el día de hoy. –menciona Renge mientras Haruhi le muestra una pijama negra un poco gastada.

Vaya Haruhi, no esperaba algo así. Estoy de acuerdo en que odies la moda y que no tengas el más mínimo interés en verte espectacular pero esto es el colmo. –comenta Renge mientras su mirada entristece.

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Perdón? ¡Yo no odio la moda! La cuestión es que cuando duermo le doy prioridad a la comodidad, no a la apariencia; pensó Haruhi mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

Haruhi, no te molestes. Sé que tu personaje es un chico natural pero debemos resaltar tus características, no opacarlas u ocultarlas. –dice Renge con un tono melodramático para después agregar lo siguiente: ¿Qué te parece ésta?

Renge le muestra a Haruhi la misma pijama pero en verde esmeralda.

Lo mejor en esta situación es seguirle la corriente, pensó Haruhi mientras decía: Está bien, usaré ese pijama.

¡Genial! Sólo falta Kyouya-sempai. ¿Accederías a una revisión de pijama? –preguntaba Renge mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

¿Por qué no? –contestó Kyouya al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su pijama y pensaba: Esto podría ser muy interesante.

Bien, emm… tu pijama consta de una camiseta y un pantalón negro con líneas moradas. Me parece que… que es una excelente elección, muy adecuada para ti –terminó de decir Renge mientras esquivaba la penetrante mirada de Kyouya.

Renge está profundamente enamorada de Kyouya; está tan nerviosa que no puede coordinar sus movimientos. Apuesto a que la sombra detrás del rey lo ha notado… espero, por el bien de Renge, que no esté en sus planes de la sombra sacar provecho de ella, pensó Haruhi mientras veía como la plataforma se sumergía.

Bueno, después de la bien intencionada intervención de Renge… ¡debemos proceder a cambiarnos! –mencionó Tamaki

--

Noche del viernes 15 de agosto, hora aproximada: 20.05 hrs

La luna se reflejaba en todas las ventanas de los dormitorios y con sus suaves rayos ilumina todos los objetos a su paso: floreros, camas, sábanas, etc. Las estrellas eran particularmente brillantes aquella noche. Poco a poco las clientas comenzaban a arribar; algunas llegaban solas y otras en parejas o tríos. Hasta ese momento parecía que la velada iba a ser todo un éxito: la luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento y siete apuestos jóvenes estarían al servicio de cualquier chica soñadora, romántica, ilusionada, idealista o enamorada durante toda una noche… ¿Qué podría arruinar ese mágico y bello momento? Los hosts ya estaban cambiados y se disponían a salir cuando inesperadamente, una plataforma emergió del suelo acompañada de una risa escandalosa. Al escuchar esto, los hosts intentaron abrir las puertas de sus habitaciones mas no pudieron; estaban cerradas. Era inútil tratar de abrir las puertas, jamás lo lograrían. Los cerrojos solamente se desactivaban al introducir la clave correcta; la cual consistía en una combinación de quince dígitos en la que se podían incluir letras mayúsculas y minúsculas así como números enteros y fraccionarios.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Y nuestros adorados hosts? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué les has hecho? ¡Tú eres la culpable! ¡Todas contra Renge-chan! –gritaban frenéticamente las clientas y cuando se disponían a escalar la gigantesca plataforma, Renge comenzó a decir lo siguiente:

Buenas noches estimadas clientas del Host club. He considerado justo que los hosts reposen esta noche, vean a su alrededor… ellos han creado todo este ambiente para ustedes, ¿acaso no merecen un descanso? Recuerden que ellos son seres humanos a pesar de su increíble belleza, sus perfectos cuerpos atléticos y sus increíbles personalidades.

Renge-chan tiene razón, los hemos hecho trabajar demasiado. ¡Perdónenos, por favor! ¡Hemos sido muy inconcientes! –mencionaban las clientas y en sus voces se escuchaba un dejo de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

¡Hasta que punto pueden llegar estas chicas! Ellas deberían estar molestas con nosotros. Es lógico que han pagado una fuerte suma para estar aquí. No entiendo… ¿qué gana Renge con esto?, pensaba Haruhi seriamente cuando la overtura 1812 de Antony Tchaikovsky la interrumpió.

--Inicio de la llamada telefónica grupal--

Haruhi: ¿Bueno?

Honey: ¡Haru-chan!

Haruhi: ¿Honey?

Tamaki: Haruhi, ¿eres tú?

Gemelos: Claro que es Haruhi, ¿acaso no fue a ella a quién llamó? ¿Quién esperada que fuera milord?

Tamaki: Ya es suficiente de sus comentarios mal intencionados

Gemelos: ¿Nosotros? Milord, nosotros seríamos incapaces de hacer algo así y en dado caso; nosotros hicimos una pregunta, no un comentario.

Tamaki: Está bien, los absuelvo de su ultraje

Gemelos: Gracias milord, usted es tan generoso (sarcasmo)

Tamaki: Gracias, pero no necesitan decirlo. Esa es una de las cualidades que debe poseer un host.

Si no hago algo al respecto, pasaré toda la noche al teléfono y no podré descansar; pensó Haruhi mientras decía: ¿Qué sucede Tamaki-sempai?

¡Me ha dicho sempai! Eso significa que soy su maestro, su guía o su padre. ¡Haruhi me ve como a un padre! ¡Hija querida, me haces tan feliz!, pensó Tamaki en silencio.

¿Tamaki-sempai? –preguntó Haruhi algo confundida por el largo silencio que hizo Tamaki.

Gemelos: ¿Rey, acaba de tener otra de sus alucinaciones? ¡Usted no tiene límite! ¡Cómo es posible! ¿Qué ejemplo quiere darnos?

Honey: No juzguen de esa manera a Tama-chan, lo que sucede es que esta pensando en un plan de acción

Tamaki: ¡Eso es cierto! Como su padre, líder y rey debo de ocuparme de ustedes… pero por el momento, no encuentro una solución lógica a este problema. ¿Qué opinas Kyouya?

Kyouya: Debemos descansar y permitir que Renge se haya cargo de la situación. Dedo irme, buenas noches a todos.

Kyouya cuelga el teléfono inmediatamente. Uno por uno, los host se van retirando. Primero Honey, después Mori, posteriormente Haruhi, luego los gemelos y al final, Tamaki.

--Fin de la llamada telefónica grupal--

Renge tenía un completo dominio de la situación. Todo marchaba de maravilla. El tiempo transcurría rápidamente, las clientas estaban extasiadas. Les encantaban las actividades que Renge había organizado. Las clientas estaban divididas en seis grupos, dependiendo de su host favorito. Las fanáticas de Tamaki se encontraban al centro de la sala; las de Honey en la esquina posterior derecha junto con las de Mori; las de Kyouya en la esquina posterior izquierda; frente a ellas (en la esquina superior izquierda) se encontraban las de Haruhi y las de los gemelos estaban localizadas en la esquina superior derecha. Las clientas intercambiaban fotos, pósters, chismes, datos curiosos, opiniones e impresiones de los host. La tercera sala de música era tan bulliciosa que resultaba inverisímil la idea y el hecho de que los host pudieran dormir ahí. Poco a poco se acercaba la madrugada, pero las clientas no se agotaban.

Bueno, sé que les ha fascinado este evento pero por favor no olviden que ha sido patrocinado por la revista "El Diario Moe Moe de Ouran". Cualquier agradecimiento que quieran hacer a los host, por favor envíenlo a la revista y con gusto lo publicaré. Por cierto; si desean suscribirse a la revista, los formularios están en la mesa junto a la puerta. ¡Gracias por todo y espero verlas la próxima vez! –decía Renge sobre su plataforma a través de un altavoz.

El rey de las sombras y Renge son tal para cual. Esta farsa tenía la finalidad de capturar más suscriptoras, ya decía yo que no podía ser tan considerada… pensó Haruhi mientras ponía la cabeza sobre la almohada.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y daba las campanadas correspondientes mientras todos los integrantes del Host club caían en un profundo sueño…


	3. Chapter 3

_El diario de Haruhi_

Capítulo 3 _"El secuestro de Kuma-chan"_

Veo que la revista de Renge es todo un éxito. Me alegro mucho por ella, trabaja demasiado –dijo Tamaki mientras se dirigía al club.

Supongo que sus ganancias cada vez son mayores –contestó Kaoru

Eso es un hecho –comentó Haruhi mientras cruzaba los brazos.

¿Por qué estás tan segura Haru-chan? –preguntó Honey intrigado

Haruhi está segura porque Renge habla de las únicas personas interesantes en este instituto: _nosotros_. Aunado a eso, utilizó nuestro evento para quedar bien con las clientas y como indiscutiblemente lo logró; ellas aman su revista, las trivialidades que escribe acerca de nosotros y lo más importante, les fascina tener la oportunidad de confesar "secretamente" su amor a través de la publicación de pequeñas y sosas cartas de amor dedicadas a nuestro club –dijo Hikaru con un tono de voz colosalmente petulante

Hikaru ha hecho un análisis perfecto de la situación. Por lo que ha dicho, me doy cuenta que también permaneció despierto hasta el final del evento; pensó Haruhi.

Considero que no deberías ser tan soez, deberías estar agradecido con todas esas señoritas que nos aman incondicionalmente. ¿Sabes? Me decepciona profundamente escucharte hablar de esa manera, te he fallado como rey -dijo Tamaki dramáticamente

No puede ser… ¿acaso jamás se cansará de tratar de ser siempre el protagonista?; pensó Haruhi mientras volteaba los ojos. Para su buena suerte Tamaki no alcanzó a notarlo.

No creo que valga la pena discutir ese punto milord, el amor de nuestras clientas no puede ser incondicional –agregó Kaoru tajantemente

¡Ya llegamos! –dijo Honey mientras abría la puerta de la sala y entraba apresurado a la despensa. Los hosts jamás lo habían visto actuar de manera tan ansiosa así que lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que el adorable muchacho se perdió de vista detrás de tantos cajones, gavetas y puertas abiertas.

Creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar a Honey-sempai –comentó Tamaki mientras se aproximaba a la despensa.

No… es mejor permanecer aquí, no deberíamos interrumpir a Honey-sempai –comentó Haruhi serenamente

Si Haruhi lo dice es por algo… Debe ser la famosísima intuición femenina; suponemos que ella debe de tenerla. Tal vez poco desarrollada por cuestiones obvias… pero ese no es el objetivo de nuestro comentario. En síntesis, deberíamos hacerle caso a Haruhi –dijeron los gemelos Hitachiin mientras se sentaban tranquilamente en un amplio sillón rojo.

¿Qué quieren decir con la frase: "poco desarrollada por cuestiones obvias"? No se hagan los graciosos conmigo, obviamente tengo intuición femenina. ¡Soy una chica por si no se han querido dar cuenta par de retrasados!, pensó Haruhi mientras se sentaba en una apartada silla frente a la ventana principal.

Después de pensarlo un instante y darse cuenta que Hikaru y Kaoru tenían razón, Tamaki hizo lo mismo. Se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a hojear unas partituras de Mozart. Después de algunos minutos de paz y tranquilidad, un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio en el que todos estaban inmersos.

¡Honey-sempai! –gritaron todos al unísono para después correr rápidamente a la despensa. Al llegar ahí, encontraron a Honey de pie dándoles la espalda… Los hosts no sabían que era lo que sucedía en ese momento. Honey estaba petrificado y con la mirada fija en un rincón… absorto en sus pensamientos. Nadie osaba acercarse; ni siquiera intentaban hablarle. Nadie se movía dentro de esa habitación. Así pasaron más de cinco minutos hasta que Haruhi se aproximó a Honey. Al sentir cerca su presencia, Honey se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. Haruhi no sabía que hacer así que lo envolvió con sus brazos tiernamente. Honey estaba destrozado y furioso… no sabía que sentimiento era más fuerte si la ira o la tristeza. Los demás integrantes del club los observaban fijamente, jamás creyeron llegar a presenciar una escena como la que estaba aconteciendo.

Creo que debemos retirarnos –susurró Tamaki discretamente.

Los gemelos asintieron con la cabeza y sigilosamente comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la salida mas cuando estaban cerca, un conjunto de shirukens a travesaron el aire y cerraron la puerta. En segundos, los hosts siguieron mentalmente la trayectoria que debían haber seguido los discos en forma de estrella y al conocerla, voltearon inmediatamente al punto de origen. En ese momento alcanzaron a distinguir una sombra; había una persona más en la habitación. Al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto, el individuo corrió hasta la ventana más cercana y se lanzó al vacío.

Este es el producto de mi ociosidad nocturna. Espero que los haya entretenido un rato. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Si sienten la necesidad de dejar un review, por favor no lo duden… sus sugerencias, opiniones y comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Arrivederci,

Annie Masefield M.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ouran High Host club es mío y solamente mío…muajajajajajajaja… lo sé, lo sé, no son míos (aún) pero de todos modos, nadie me creyó (¿o sí?). Bueno, pasando a asuntos más reales, qui__ero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review: Muchas gracias. _

* * *

_El diario de Haruhi_

Capítulo 4 _"Disculparse o no disculparse, he ahí el dilema"_

Gracias Haru-chan, ya me siento un poco mejor… –dijo Honey mientras soltaba los brazos de Haruhi. Sus ojos expresaban una honda tristeza.

Mitsukuni… –dijo Mori desde la puerta de la sala. Su respiración estaba agitada parecía haber estado persiguiendo algo.

¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué estos shurikens están clavados en la puerta? –comentó Kyouya mientras se aproximaba a la antes mencionada y la examinaba de manera minuciosa. –La reparación será muy costosa, se han clavado vigorosamente –murmuró para sí mismo.

Gracias por preguntar, nosotros estamos muy bien… Pero claro, que ciega he sido. Lo primero es la integridad de la puerta. Si a los hosts les pasa algo no importa; al fin y al cabo, hay millones de personas sobre la superficie del planeta pero puertas de roble, de esas sólo quedan muy pocas; pensó Haruhi sarcásticamente

¿Qué les parece si mejor abandonamos la sala? –se apresuró a decir Honey al ver las miradas asesinas que Haruhi le lanzaba al hijo menor de la familia Ootori.

Ninguno de los hosts entendía lo que sucedía: los shurikens, la puerta, la sombra, el llanto de Honey… todo era demasiado confuso, razón por la cual llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería marcharse de ahí. Haruhi, Tamaki y los gemelos siguieron a Honey. Mori y Kyouya se quedaron examinando la escena del crimen. Honey salió de la tercera sala de música rápidamente y se detuvo frente a una sala vacía, a la cual entró, todos hicieron lo mismo; Honey cerró la puerta.

Antes que nada, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por mi comportamiento –comenzó a decir solemnemente. Era sorprendente, por primera vez Honey se comportaba como todo un muchacho de dieciocho años. Haruhi lo miro fijamente y noto que estaba actuando. –Lo que sucede es que Kuma-chan ha sido robado.

Un largo silencio fue la respuesta que obtuvo. ¿Quién demonios es Kuma-chan?, pensaron los gemelos exasperados

¡¿Kuma-chan, mi Kuma-chan?! –preguntó el rey casi gritando. Honey sólo asintió con la cabeza. –… ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? …yo lo dejé en el club un instante y ahora lo han apartado de mi lado… ¿Qué clase de rufián osaría hacer algo tan vil? Esto no se quedará así, yo recuperaré a mi Kuma-chan; lo juro –agregó Tamaki con un tono aún más melodramático de lo normal mientras posaba simulando a un caballero medieval en busca del Santo Grial.

Milord, por favor contésteme una pregunta. Etimológicamente, Kuma-chan significa osito, ¿cierto? –preguntó Kaoru

En efecto mi querido hijo… –contestó el rey

Entonces, ¿podemos inferir que todo este drama fue hecho por un simple e insignificante osito de felpa? –se adelantó a decir Hikaru sagazmente

… Bien, eso depende; se podría decir que… básicamente… eh… sí –afirmó el rey un poco avergonzado. Aquella respuesta les causó tanta gracia a los gemelos que no pudieron contener el impulsó de reír, así que estallaron en fuertes y constantes carcajadas.

Bien; haré un meticuloso recuento de los daños: un osito de felpa ha sido robado; unos shurikens perforaron la puerta así que el rey de las sombras nos cobrará la reparación (principalmente a mí); los gemelos llevan cinco minutos carcajeándose de la pésima actuación del sempai… Creo que la situación no podría ser peor –pensó Haruhi mientras suspiraba resignada –aunque ahora que lo pienso de nuevo; todo esto es bastante ridículo y… gracioso –pensó mientras comenzaba a reírse tímidamente. No supo por qué pero su risa comenzó a subir de volumen hasta que comenzó a carcajearse sin control. Su risa era tan fuerte que opacaba la de los gemelos.

Haru-chan, Hika-chan y Kao-chan por favor no se rían. No es gracioso, Tama-chan está pasando por una situación muy difícil y estoy seguro de que no les gustaría estar en sus zapatos –los regañó mientras se acercaba al rey –si te sirve de algo Tama-chan, te presto a Usa-chan… yo lo voy a extrañar mucho pero sé que en este momento tú lo necesitas más que yo –agregó Honey mientras le daba tiernamente su conejito de felpa rosa y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

No te preocupes Honey-sempai. Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero me es imposible aceptar –dijo Tamaki mientras trataba de sonreír –considero que lo mejor es que me marche. Con permiso y buenas noches a todos.

Haruhi y los gemelos ignoraron olímpicamente al rey. –Descansa Tama-chan –contestó Honey mientras los otros hosts siguieron riéndose estrepitosamente.

Tamaki salió cabizbajo de la habitación. En sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza que le provocaba pensar en la burlas de sus compañeros. En ese momento no estaba actuando, esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos; ya no podía ponerse la máscara de felicidad que siempre portaba con orgullo y clase. No podía entender como sus "amigos" podían ser tan crueles. Estaba de acuerdo con ellos; estaba un poquito "mayorcito" (bueno, aceptémoslo, bastante mayorcito) para preocuparse por un viejo oso de felpa… pero eso no les daba el derecho de ser tan groseros con él. El único que entendía su situación era Honey-sempai. Él comprendía que no era el osito en sí lo que le dolía perder, sino el hecho de que era uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su infancia y de la persona a la que más amaba: su madre. Tamaki suspiró hondamente y se encerró en su habitación.

Mañana será otro día; pensó mientras se ponía el pijama y se recostaba en su cama.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, las risas continuaban hasta que alguien abrió la puerta.

Disculpen, ¿irán a desocupar pronto este espacio? Es que lo necesitamos para las asesorías de mecánica avanzada para alumnos de tercer año. –dijo un chico alto y moreno que jamás habían visto.

Claro, es todo tuyo. Nosotros ya nos vamos –contestó Honey mientras veía a los otros hosts. Ellos entendieron y salieron de ahí detrás de él.

Honey-sempai, ¿dónde está el rey? ¿Por qué se ha ido? –preguntaron los gemelos con sobreactuada ingenuidad

Se ha marchado –comentó Honey con una cara larga

¿Se fue sin despedirse? ¡Qué descortés se ha vuelto nuestro señor! –dijo Hikaru

No, Hika-chan. Tama-chan se despidió antes de irse, la cuestión es que sus risas eran tan fuertes que no lo alcanzaron a escuchar –recriminó Honey

Suponemos que estás contenta con lo que has provocado Haruhi –reprochó Hikaru

¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ofendida Haruhi

No finjas Haruhi. Tu estridente, hórrida y nada femenina risa ha herido a nuestro querido rey, por eso se ha ido –dijeron los gemelos de manera inquisidora

Si no mal recuerdo, ustedes fueron los primeros en reírse –argumentó Haruhi mientras sentía como una oleada de bilis se derramaba dentro de su páncreas

Claro, eso es cierto… pero nosotros nos reímos por lo bajo. A diferencia de ti, tú te carcajeaste en su cara. ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –refutaron ágilmente los gemelos

Bueno, no puedo negar que me reí pero… –comenzó a decir Haruhi pero al escucharla decir eso, los gemelos objetaron lo siguiente: ¡Exacto Haruhi! No puedes negarlo y consideramos que debes aprender a reconocer tus errores. Te has carcajeado de nuestro líder, ese fue tu error. ¡Acéptalo! Vamos repite con nosotros: Yo, Haruhi Fujioka –dijo Hikaru –me he mofado del rey Tamaki Suou –agregó Kaoru –y lo he herido. Acepto que todo fue mi culpa, razón por la cual prometo que desde hoy ya no culparé a los demás por mis errores –sentenciaron los gemelos al unísono

Haruhi no podía creer lo que escuchaba y estaba a punto de decir algo pero Honey tomó la palabra. (Sería muy descortés, hasta para Haruhi, interrumpirlo ¿no creen?)

No importa de quién sea la culpa. Ella no lo ha hecho con mala intención, ¿verdad Haru-chan? –cándidamente la defendió Honey

¡¿Perdón?! Ellos también hicieron su parte; pensó Haruhi al tiempo que distinguía una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en las caras de los gemelos. Si las miradas mataran, los gemelos habrían muerto de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible en ese preciso momento.

Saben, toda esta tragedia me ha dado mucha hambre… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo? –sugirió Honey mientras tomaba el brazo de Haruhi y la alejaba lo más posible de los hermanos

Genial Honey-sempai –contestaron los gemelos al tiempo que veían a Haruhi burlonamente

Yo paso, no tengo hambre. Nos vemos mañana –dijo Haruhi mientras se alejaba de ellos

Nos vemos Haru-chan. Dulces sueños; duerme bien –respondió Honey pero Haruhi no lo escuchó, estaba demasiado enfadada para escucharlo.

¿Cómo es posible que existan dos personas tan maliciosas? No entiendo cómo o qué hacen… Me impresiona el grado de manipulación que manejan; ellos fueron los que comenzaron esto y ahora resulta que yo soy la única culpable y por si fuera poco; "debo aceptar mis errores". Por supuesto que acepto mis errores, el punto es que yo no me equivoqué y lo saben… pero ahí va Honey a defenderme: "No importa, Haru-chan no lo ha hecho con mala intención" Claro que no lo hice con mala intención; yo no hice nada… sólo me reí; pensó Haruhi mientras se escuchaba mentalmente –Bueno… sí, me reí un poco fuerte y podría decirse que me equivoqué pero no cometí ningún delito... a parte, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Pues nada y si me veo obligada, mañana le ofrezco una disculpa a Tamaki-sempai y listo. No pasa nada, continuamos siendo compañeros o amigos o lo que sea que seamos; terminó de pensar Haruhi mientras atravesaba el dintel de la puerta de su habitación.

Sí, eso haré y todos felices como siempre –dijo Haruhi mientras se arropaba con una gruesa frazada

Mientras Haruhi trataba de callar a su conciencia de la manera más sencilla y antigua que existía, es decir, durmiendo; Honey y los gemelos se sentaban en las cómodas sillas del comedor principal. Al verlos entre la muchedumbre, Kyouya y Mori se acercaron a ellos y tomaron asiento. Al estar reunidos, todos comenzaron a injerir sus alimentos tranquilamente.

Honey-sempai, tengo entendido que tú has sido el principal testigo de lo sucedido en el club. ¿Podrías relatarnos lo acontecido? –preguntó Kyouya suavemente al final de la cena.

Claro Kyo-chan –contestó Honey mientras comía gustosamente un trozo de pastel de manzana –Lo que sucede es que todos íbamos caminando con dirección al club y al llegar ahí, yo me dirigí directamente a la despensa porque caminar me había dado bastante hambre y deseaba comer un pequeño refrigerio… –Al escuchar las últimas tres palabras pronunciadas por Honey, todos los hosts voltearon a verlo y coincidieron en silencio que en el vocabulario del loli-shota la palabra "pequeño" y "refrigerio" no podían estar juntas pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a expresar en voz alta lo que todos pensaban, así que asintieron amablemente con la cabeza y dijeron: ajá. Honey prosiguió –Entonces abrí todos los cajones, las gavetas y puertas de las alacenas. La despensa estaba vacía, lo cual me sorprendió bastante. Súbitamente algo apareció frente a mí. No alcancé a distinguir de qué o de quién se trataba; lo único que vi fue que sustrajo a Kuma-chan. Posteriormente emití un grito desgarrador y Kao-chan, Hika-chan, Haru-chan y Tama-chan gritaron mi nombre, volteé un minuto y al regresar la mirada al rincón en el cual se encontraba el individuo; éste ya no estaba. Me quedé petrificado hasta que Haru-chan me abrazó, no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas brotaran de mis ojos. Me dio la impresión de que Tama-chan, Hika-chan y Kao-chan se sentían muy incómodos en ese momento porque comenzaron a caminar discretamente hacia la puerta. Repentinamente, unos shurikens surcaron el aire y se impactaron en la puerta. Todos nos quedamos estáticos y el susodicho escapó por la ventana… sí, creo que eso es todo Kyo-chan –finalmente agregó Honey.

Toda esta historia parece un mal episodio de Dragon Ball… aunque resulta interesante el curso que las cosas podrían seguir. Esto no es exactamente lo que planeé pero siempre se puede obtener algún beneficio; pensó Kyouya detenidamente

Mitsukuni, ¿tiene algún sospechoso? –preguntó Mori respetuosamente

No Takashi… aún no –contestó Honey sin hacer contacto visual

Mh… –respondió Mori

En realidad, no creo que tenga importancia quién lo ha hecho sino porqué. ¿Qué lo llevó a robar el oso de nuestro rey? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese pedazo de tela mal cocida rellena de algodón? –preguntó Hikaru en voz alta mientras Kaoru veía fijamente a su hermano

La respuesta a esas preguntas jamás la conoceremos… –respondió Kaoru prontamente –aunque admito que a mí también me intriga bastante…

¿Ya vieron la hora? –dijo Honey. Los hosts voltearon a ver el reloj, eran las diez de la noche –Me parece que ya es algo tarde. Me paso a retirar; hasta mañana –agregó Honey mientras se levantaba ágilmente. Mori salió detrás de él y en señal de despedida, agachó un poco la cabeza. Los gemelos y Kyouya permanecieron unos minutos más en el comedor.

--

Un día después del secuestro, -como de costumbre- los hosts se reunieron frente a la puerta de la tercera sala de música a las tres de la tarde. Todos llegaron a tiempo. Les sorprendió la ausencia del rey, así que lo esperaron quince minutos. Al no verlo llegar, entraron. Sorpresivamente, Tamaki se encontraba frente al piano interpretando una de las melodías más hermosas que jamás se hayan escrito. La música invadía todo el lugar, era inevitable no sentirse embelesado al escucharla pero al notar la presencia de sus compañeros, la música cesó.

¡Wow! Tama-chan esa pieza es bellísima. ¿Quién la compuso? –preguntó Honey muy interesado

¡Apostamos a que fue Beethoven milord! –dijeron los gemelos de manera impulsiva y alegre

Se equivocan, los movimientos de Beethoven eran más apresurados –comentó Kyouya desinteresadamente –Haruhi, ¿tú quién crees que haya creado esa obra de arte?

¿Mozart? –cuestionó Haruhi con desgano

No. Esta pieza no pertenece al periodo clásico. Debe ser la creación de un compositor actual –corrigió Mori indiferentemente. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Mori decía más de tres palabras que no fueran monosilábicas, así que los hosts no pudieron evitar hacer una cara de incredulidad.

Sé hablar, lo que pasa es que no me gusta; pensó Mori al percatarse que todas las miradas estaban sobre él.

En efecto Mori-sempai, esta es una composición independiente –agregó Tamaki desde su lugar.

Las clientas comenzaron a llegar, así que Tamaki retomó la interpretación de aquella triste pero hermosa melodía. Al escucharla, una espesa barrera de clientas se formó a su alrededor. Era imposible ver algo a través de ellas. Todas estaban impresionadas y de sus bocas sólo salían halagos. Toda la atención se centraba en Tamaki por lo que los demás hosts se dedicaron a hacer diferentes actividades: Honey comió un tentempié, Mori durmió una siesta, los gemelos jugaron PSP, Haruhi hizo la tarea de Geografía y Kyouya realizó un balance económico.

El salón estaba en silencio durante varios minutos pero al terminar cada melodía, se escuchaban fuertes ovaciones que duraban más de tres minutos cada una. A pesar de lo halagos, el rey se comportaba de manera diferente. Su semblante era distinto; sus ojos se veían tristes y muertos, aquel brillo especial que los caracterizaba se había ido; su piel se veía más clara de lo normal, el ligero rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas estaba extinto; su cálida y sincera sonrisa se había transformado en una simple mueca.

Nunca había visto así a Tamaki-sempai, me preocupa… claro, sólo un poco; pensaba Haruhi

Si en realidad te preocupara, ya te habrías disculpado por tu comportamiento inadecuado –le susurró Kyouya al oído.

¿Qué? –contestó Haruhi en un susurro mientras volteaba a su lado derecho. Una distancia de dos centímetros separaba su rostro del de Kyouya. Jamás había estado tan cerca de él; estaban tan cerca que podía oler su costosa y dulce loción. Detrás de unas sofisticadas y costosas gafas se ocultaban los ojos del rey de las sombras; eran de color café, muy oscuros (parecía que la tonalidad de sus ojos era el reflejo de la obscuridad que cubría su alma) e inexpresivos pero había algo fascinante en ellos… Su mirada era fuerte y profunda, tanto que parecía que cualquiera podría perderse en ella. ¿Alguna vez alguien se habrá perdido en el laberinto de su mirada? –al pensar eso, Haruhi no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y dar un paso hacia atrás. Aquella situación era nueva y extraña pero nada desagradable... El rey de las sombras se percató de ello pero no realizó ningún movimiento.

Lo que escuchaste. Si tu preocupación por Tamaki fuera genuina, no te importaría doblegar tu orgullo –comentó Kyouya en voz baja –pero bueno, supongo que cada quien se preocupa a su manera –agregó mientras se alejaba de ella

--

Una a una las reuniones del Host club transcurrían lentamente. Todo se había convertido en una rutina: las clientas llegaban, Tamaki las deleitaba con su música, las clientas lo aclamaban, Tamaki se iba y tras él, las clientas. Los demás hosts no tenían nada que hacer durante esa hora; lo que antes solía ser una hora dedicada a entretener a jóvenes señoritas se había convertido en una hora libre. En un principio, a los hosts les agradaba tener una hora para ellos pero después de dos o tres reuniones comenzaron a hartarse. Aunado a eso, Tamaki se dedicaba exclusivamente a tocar el piano y asistir a clases, ya no era aquel líder poco avispado que buscaba la unión del club; ese Tamaki formaba parte del pasado…

¡Estamos tan aburridos! –Exclamaron los gemelos –Necesitamos molestar a alguien

No se impacienten, pronto llegará Haruhi y podrán fastidiarla todo lo que deseen –contestó Kyouya mientras realizaba una gráfica en su ordenador

Sabes mamá, creo que la mascota no va a ser suficiente… extraño mofarme de las fantasías de papá –dijo Hikaru mientras lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a su hermano –hacerlo enojar es nuestro deporte favorito y lamento admitir que hemos perdido práctica –agregó Kaoru maliciosamente

Me apena mucho decirles que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Por lo visto, el rey pretende lamentarse toda la vida por la pérdida de su querido Kuma-chan –dijo Kyouya tranquilamente

A menos que… –interrumpió Hikaru y le susurró algo al oído a su hermano –No, no, no. Es demasiado malvado, frío y vil… incluso para nosotros –corrigió Kaoru mientras trataba de ocultar las verdaderas intenciones de su comentario

Entonces, ¿qué proponen? –preguntó Kyouya tras varios minutos de silencio. Los gemelos sonrieron.

Como sabrás ya sabrás mamá, aparentemente todo fue culpa de Haruhi. –comenzaron a decir

¿Por qué "aparentemente"? –cuestionó el rey de las sombras

Olvida que mencionamos esa palabra. ­–contestó rápidamente Hikaru –La cuestión es que nuestro rey le tiene un "cariño" especial a Haruhi, ¿cierto? –preguntó Kaoru a lo que Kyouya contestó de manera afirmativa –pues bien, hasta donde sabemos nuestro rey no es correspondido… ¿verdad?

Kyouya no contestó nada, así que se concretó a mirar fijamente a sus interlocutores.

Sabíamos que no nos contestarías esa pregunta; nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta… pero hay una manera de saberlo –agregó Hikaru pero Kyouya no mostró ninguna señal de interés en su propuesta –además… podríamos apostar

Los gemelos sabían que al mencionar la palabra "apostar", Kyouya no podría resistirse y caería en su juego. Los gemelos no se equivocaban, el rey de las sombras jugaría con ellos o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían porque el juego ya había comenzado... Kyouya aceptó su propuesta pero con algunas modificaciones.

Los sentimientos de Haruhi hacia el rey son irrelevantes. Lo que resulta interesante es lo que hará para corregir su error. ¿Será capaz de doblegar su orgullo, aceptar su culpa y disculparse… u optará por ser indiferente y no disculparse? –cuestionó Kyouya serenamente

Nosotros creemos que Haruhi va a resolver la situación. Suponemos que fingirá estar preocupada por papá, se disculpará y todo volverá a la normalidad –contestó Hikaru en nombre de los dos, Kaoru se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Esta bien, esa es una opción… aunque yo considero que Haruhi no se va a disculpar pero logrará que todo regrese a la normalidad… –dijo Kyouya

Bueno. Dicho esto, podemos decir que éste es un trato cerrado –dijeron los gemelos con una pícara sonrisa para después sellar la apuesta con un apretón de manos

Repentinamente, la puerta principal se abrió. Honey, Mori y Haruhi entraron a la sala.

Por favor acérquense –pidió Kyouya cortésmente a los recién llegados –convoqué esta junta porque me parece de vital importancia informarles la situación económica del club. Como podrán observar en esta gráfica, la venta de golosinas, postres y café ha disminuido en un 90 porciento; lo cual indica que estamos en números rojos, ya no tenemos ganancias… razón por la que tendremos que cobrar algunos préstamos y deudas –terminó de decir Kyouya mientras veía fijamente a Haruhi.

¿Dónde estará Tamaki- sempai? ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? Él siempre acude a todas las reuniones, este club es o era muy importante para él… espera, ¿qué estoy haciendo? A mí que me importa lo que haga el rey, son sus asuntos… no míos; pensó Haruhi

Haruhi, ¿escuchaste lo que mamá acaba de decir? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono

Sí, dijo que me va a cobrar el jarrón –contestó la chica sin rodeos. A todos les sorprendía cada vez más su franqueza (digo, por algo la habían llamado el host natural, ¿no?).

Vaya, vaya… no esperaba esa reacción. Interesante. Aparentemente, el dinero no le importa. En ese caso, voy a pasar a la fase dos del plan; pensó Kyouya mientras trataba de disimular una leve y malvada sonrisa.

Espero no mal interpreten mi comentario, el dinero es lo menos importante… – ¿Viniendo del rey de las sombras? ¿Cómo no malinterpretarlo? Ya sé, me va a cobrar el jarrón para hacerme sentir bien; pensó la chica mientras Kyouya continuaba con lo que estaba diciendo –lo que debe preocuparnos es la pronta desaparición del club

Al escuchar eso, todos los hosts se quedaron estupefactos (incluso los gemelos, quienes no esperaban que Kyouya tuviera una estrategia tan agresiva); nunca creyeron llegar a escuchar algo así. Era bien sabido por todos los alumnos de Ouran que el Host club gozaba de estabilidad financiera, jóvenes apuestos y señoritas dispuestas a pasar su tiempo libre en compañía de ellos.

Pero Kyo-chan, nuestro club no puede desaparecer… ¿qué pasará con todo el trabajo de Tama-chan? –preguntó Honey alarmado

Lamento decirles que todo el esfuerzo del rey se irá a la basura –contestó Kyouya con fingida tristeza –no podemos hacer nada para remediar esta situación

No puede ser… Ese vil manipulador. Ya entendí el mensaje, esta es la parte en la que digo: "No puedo dejar que todo esto desaparezca" y salgo volando por la ventana con una "S" escrita en la camisa y los calzoncillos de fuera ¿cierto?; pensó Haruhi extremadamente enfadada

¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para hacer algo? –cuestionó Mori

Tenemos aproximadamente 24 horas a partir de las cuatro de la tarde –contestó Kyouya

¿Tama-chan está enterado de esto? –interrogó Honey

Obviamente no. Les he avisado a todos ustedes primero; el rey se enterará hasta mañana; a menos que un milagro suceda… –comentó Kyouya

Uno a uno los hosts se fueron retirando, hasta que en la sala sólo quedaron Haruhi, Mori y Honey.

Haruhi, ¿podemos hablar contigo? –dijo Mori de manera sospechosa

Claro... –contestó Haruhi extrañada

No queremos que el Host club desaparezca, y la única que puede hacer algo eres tú Haru-chan ­–comentó Honey con cara de circunstancias –y bueno…Takashi y yo hemos elaborado un plan de acción –agregó Honey mientras Mori emitía un gruñido por respuesta

¿Y… en qué consiste el plan?

Pues… podríamos vestirte de osita –sugirió Honey mientras salía disfrazado –aunque los osos no son tan bonitos como los conejitos… –afirmó mientras se veía detenidamente al espejo. Mori y Haruhi lo observaron en silencio mientras una gota aparecía sobre sus cabezas.

¿Qué te parece nuestra idea Haru-chan? –preguntó Honey de la manera más tierna que pudo

Pues… para serte sincera… –comenzó a decir

Dime por favor Haru-chan, ¿qué opinas? –contestó Honey mientras trataba de imitar la característica cara de perrito mojado de Tamaki

No es que sea una mala idea, solo que… –dijo Haruhi mientras se mordía los labios nerviosamente. No puedo, me siento demasiado despiadada… No puedo negarme; pero es tan humillante…; pensó mientras veía la carita desilusionada de Honey.

Mitsukuni, ¿por qué no le propone la otra opción? ­–sugirió Mori al percatarse de lo que Haruhi quería decir en realidad.

Buena idea Takashi –exclamó Honey mientras Haruhi veía a Mori con ojos de agradecimiento –la otra opción sería una sincera, dulce y tierna disculpa –sugirió el pequeño host mientras una tarima emergía del suelo junto con un telón cerrado; aquello simulaba un pequeño escenario. Súbitamente, todas las luces se apagaron.

¿Acaso la gente rica nunca se cansa de ser extravagante? … por cierto ¿para qué es todo esto? ; pensó mientras buscaba con la mirada a Honey y a Mori, quienes habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Haru-chan, pon mucha atención –ordenó Honey gentilmente tras bambalinas –Primera, segunda, tercera y última llamada, ¡comenzamos! –gritó el host emocionado

El telón del pequeño escenario se abrió poco a poco, al tiempo que una gigantesca lona con un atardecer y cerezos en flor impresos comenzaba a visualizarse. Una suave brisa artificial invadió todo el salón, era refrescante y a su paso dejaba un rastro de flores rosadas que posteriormente volaban y dibujaban formas extrañas en el aire. La escenografía estaba inspirada en uno de los amplios jardines del ala este de Ouran. Los reflectores se encendieron gradualmente. Primero las luces blancas, luego las amarillas y al final, las rojas. La combinación de todas ellas creó un romántico atardecer en tonos anaranjados. Inesperadamente, de los extremos del telón salieron dos sombras; la más pequeña tenía el cabello de color castaño y cargaba un portafolio escolar, por su parte, la más alta lucía una abundante cabellera rubia… -o al menos eso era lo que Haruhi alcanzaba a ver- ambas sombras se aproximaban al centro del escenario lentamente.

--Inicio de la función--

Haruhi: Sempai, tengo algo que decirle…

Tamaki: ¿Qué sucede Haruhi?

Haruhi: Yo… no sé cómo comenzar… (Haruhi agacha la mirada)

Tamaki: No te preocupes, puedes decirme lo que sea (En ese momento, Tamaki toma la barbilla de Haruhi y acerca su rostro al de ella)

Haruhi: Yo… (Ella lo ve a los ojos mientras se sonroja levemente) por favor discúlpeme

Tamaki: No tengo nada que perdonarte… (Tamaki la estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos)

--Fin de la función--

El telón se cierra un momento y al reabrirse, aparecen Mori y Honey con los peluquines puestos. Al verlos frente a ella, Haruhi sintió que sus labios hormigueaban, una incontenible sensación de risa trataba de salir a través de su boca; estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

El peluquín de Honey parecía una marmota peluda y vieja mal disecada; a decir verdad, daba la impresión de que aquel animalillo resucitaría en cualquier momento y lo atacaría. Honey se veía ridículo, pero Mori era el monumento a la ridiculez. Mori parecía ser la versión de cabello extra corto y extra amarillo de la muñeca Barbie. Aquel peluquín parecía ser a prueba de discreción; el color era tan penetrante que podría verse de noche, con neblina y a millas náuticas. Aunado a eso, su peluca estaba maltratada, gastada y sucia, razón por la que Mori se rascaba la cabeza discretamente cada diez minutos.

No me quiero ni imaginar lo que sucedería si los gemelos estuvieran aquí…; pensó mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en sus labios –espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿¿Si los gemelos estuvieran aquí?? Obviamente, de estar presentes ya se habrían reído de Mori y Honey-sempai y… ¿qué diferencia habría entre ellos y yo?; pensó detenidamente mientras sentía mucha vergüenza por sí misma

¿En qué piensas Haruhi? –preguntó Mori mientras se quitaba la peluca. Mori tenía la misma expresión que siempre -estoica y seria-, pero había algo diferente aquel día (independientemente del color de su cabello), sus mejillas se notaban ligeramente sonrosadas.

Yo pienso que… –lo que Haruhi menos deseaba era meterse en otro problema relacionado con la espontaneidad de su risa y su sentido del humor; con uno ya tenía más que suficiente… así que mintió –no encuentro el lugar para disculparme con Tamaki-sempai –agregó no muy segura de lo que decía

No te preocupes Haru-chan, el lugar es lo menos importante; lo que en realidad tiene valor es la disculpa –contestó Honey alegremente con la peluca puesta. Al parecer al host le agradaba tener aquel objeto de color café sobre su cabeza – ¡Ya son las nueve, qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¡Ya es la hora de cenar Usa-chan! –Expresó el host al tiempo que abría el portafolio que traía y sacaba a su conejito –Disculpen la mala educación pero nosotros nos pasamos a retirar, actuar nos ha dado mucha hambre. Nos vemos en el comedor –agregó mientras caminaba con su conejito de la mano

Honey-sempai –lo llamó Haruhi, por lo que el susodicho se detuvo. No podía dejarlo salir con la marmota mal disecada sobre la cabeza, así que se acercó a él –Tienes razón –agregó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el peluquín

No recordaba que lo traía puesto, jijiji… –dijo Honey mientras lo retiraba de su cabeza – ¿se imaginan lo que habría sucedido si hubiera salido de esa manera? –comentó el host muy divertido.

Créeme, definitivamente no quieres imaginártelo; murmuró Haruhi muy segura de lo que decía

Gracias Haru-chan –agregó Honey mientras salía de la sala

Nunca hagas algo de lo que no estés convencida –dijo Mori seriamente sin mirar a Haruhi

Ajá –fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar, era extraño que Mori dejara a Honey y aún más que hablara con ella

Tenlo en cuenta siempre –agregó Mori al tiempo que se aproximaba a la salida. Haruhi se quedó pensando en lo que Mori había dicho hasta que el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la sacó de transe.

--

Eso es todo por hoy jóvenes, la clase ha terminado. –dijo un hombre regordete y con rostro amable mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. –Recuerden que mañana tienen que traer resueltas todas las páginas de la unidad siete

Pero es demasiado; necesitamos más tiempo; son más de veinte páginas con cincuenta ejercicios cada una; No es justo…; esas fueron algunas de las quejas y reclamos que no se hicieron esperar

Lo lamento jóvenes pero no tienen otra opción. Nos vemos –agregó el profesor de álgebra mientras salía del aula de clases

Nunca hagas algo de lo que no estés convencida…; esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza sin piedad. Disculparse o no disculparse, he ahí el dilema... Si me disculpo, todo vuelve a la normalidad: el rey es feliz y sigo pagando mi deuda; no hay mayor complicación… pero ¿por qué no puedo disculparme? ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

Se escucharon las doce campanadas que marcaban el final de las clases por aquel día. Haruhi se levantó de su lugar, caminó lo más rápido que pudo y salió del salón. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo; al salir del aula alcanzaron a ver la silueta de su amiga dando la vuelta al pasillo, corrieron para alcanzarla pero al dar la vuelta, ella ya no estaba ahí.

¿A dónde se habrá metido la mascota? –inquirió Hikaru

No lo sé pero no deberíamos buscarla, tal vez fue a disculparse con el rey –sugirió Kaoru –eso sería muy conveniente para nosotros…

Tienes razón, mejor vayamos a molestar a alguien más –propuso Hikaru mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta. Los gemelos se dirigían a la cafetería, Haruhi los observó hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron de vista.

¿Mascota? Ni que fuera perro o gato o algo sí…; pensó Haruhi un poco indignada –pero bueno, al menos ya me libré de ellos por un rato, ahora sí podré pensar a mis anchas…

¡Vamos! ¡Apúrense! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarlo! –gritó una chica muy preocupada mientras una aglomeración la seguía. Todas se veían impacientes mientras corrían por el pasillo.

¡Se veía tan lindo con su uniforme… tan varonil! –dijo otra mientras todas asentían con la cabeza.

¿Cómo le harán para correr durante tanto tiempo sin cansarse? ; se preguntó Haruhi mentalmente –por cierto, ¿a quién seguirán?

¡Ay de mí! ¡Qué final me espera! ¡Nunca creí que moriría aplastado por una multitud de clientas! –dijo el host principesco mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas fingidas aparecían en sus ojos. Súbitamente, una mano tomó la parte posterior de su camisa y lo jaló hacia una columna.

¡Ayúdenme! ¡Me están rapta…! –gritó el host desesperadamente al sentir la mano que tiraba de su camisa.

Haruhi ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó Tamaki mientras una turba de chicas con corazones en los ojos se detenían frente a la columna detrás de la cual ellos se escondían.

Por favor cállese sempai –contestó ella lo más cortés que pudo

Querida hija, ¿acaso no confías en mí? –preguntó el rey un poco decepcionado al escuchar la contestación de Haruhi

No, no es eso es que… –comenzó a decir pero el rey la interrumpió –Entonces ¿qué es? –preguntó delicadamente mientras se acercaba a ella

¡Chicas, creo que he escuchado algo por allá! –dijo una en voz alta mientras señalaba la columna

¿Ve lo que ha provocado? por su culpa van a descubrir dónde estamos… –lo regañó Haruhi

Pero yo… –se defendió el rey – ¿cree que sería capaz de mantener la boca cerrada por unos minutos? –preguntó exasperada

Bueno, poniéndolo de esa manera yo considero que me sería po… –empezó a decir Tamaki pero no pudo completar la frase. Haruhi le estaba tapando la boca con una mano. Por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que la mano de Haruhi presionaba sus labios, a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto; es más, le resultaba bastante agradable el contacto con ella. Al pensar esto, el rey no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

Piensa en algo horrible, piensa en algo horrible… ¡Ya sé! Imagínate a Haruhi con bigote y… con una verruga en la nariz; se repetía mentalmente el host para no caer en la dulce tentación de besar aquella delicada pero firme mano que presionaba sus labios.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado estar en esta situación…; pensó Haruhi mientras movía sus dedos levemente. Poco a poco iba palpando cada centímetro de los suaves y cálidos labios de rey. Su boca era grande pero no demasiado, a decir verdad estaba bastante proporcionada con relación a su nariz y sus ojos; sus labios eran delgados, no muy carnosos y con tendencia a ser un poco rojos.

Mm… lo más probable es que sus labios tengan algún sabor… ¿A qué sabrán? Deben ser dulces… y tibios... ¿Qué se sentirá besarlos? ; pensó mientras trataba de imaginar la situación –Bueno Haruhi, a ti qué te importa. ¿A ti qué el sabor de los labios del sempai? Tú no quieres besarlo, a ti te da igual, es más a ti ni siquiera te gusta… a parte, es un idiota que tiene corazón de condominio… nunca podría serle cien porciento fiel a una sola chica; dijo una irritada voz interior

Era ridículo y absurdo pero a pesar de que habían transcurrido más de diez minutos desde el inicio de la búsqueda en el pasillo, las chicas seguían tratando de encontrar al líder del Host club.

Nuestro amado rey se ha ido, lo hemos perdido –se oyó un desilusionado grito entre la multitud

Miren, ahí van Hitomi y las demás… ¡corran, debemos ganarles! – dijo la líder de las acosadoras mientras señalaba y corría justo en la dirección opuesta en la que los host se encontraban. Las pisadas fueron haciéndose cada vez más lejanas hasta que desaparecieron, el corredor volvió a su habitual silencio.

Ya podemos salir –dijo Haruhi mientras quitaba su mano de los labios del rey y antes de que éste pudiera decir algo ella tomó la palabra –Tenga cuidado con sus admiradoras, las mujeres en multitud y obsesionadas son muy peligrosas… bueno, dicho esto… me voy

Haruhi salió de detrás de la columna y comenzó a caminar en línea recta.

Haruhi por favor detente (¿así o más típica telenovela cursi? Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer), –pidió el rey. Haruhi se detuvo y volteó a verlo. – ¿qué hacías escondida?

Necesitaba pensar y alejarme del mundo –contestó sinceramente

Se puede saber el por qué de esa necesidad –preguntó preocupado

No sé, supongo que… –se aventuró a decir mientras el individuo salía de su escondite y se acercaba. Al verlo caminar hacia ella, una ola de emociones golpeó su ser: una mezcla de felicidad, dudas, vergüenza y nerviosismo; no sabía como manejar tantas sensaciones así que opto por no hacer nada.

Ah, disculpa… No debí ser tan entrometido. Perdón por preguntar –dijo el host avergonzado y un poco herido

No, no es eso… –objetó Haruhi –lo que sucede es que tengo una duda… –Tamaki no entendió lo que ella quería decir así que decidió que lo más adecuado sería permanecer en silencio –me pregunto por qué su comportamiento ha cambiado tanto desde el secuestro de su oso de felpa –cuestionó Haruhi

Tamaki no esperaba esa pregunta, le resultaba muy doloroso recordar esa parte de su pasado, por lo que decidió editar la verdad.

Verás mi querida hija, te parecerá muy tonto e infantil pero la razón por la que Kuma-chan es valioso para mí es muy simple: él representa todos los recuerdos de mi infancia… –dijo el rey mientras trataba de ocultar detrás de una sonrisa toda la tristeza que sentía. Haruhi notó que el host decía la verdad a medias pero no hizo mayor comentario al respecto, no deseaba lastimarlo de nuevo. Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Haruhi lo rompió.

Cuando era una niña –comenzó a decir –la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola en casa y recuerdo que una noche lluviosa y llena de relámpagos mi padre llegó a casa temprano. Le sorprendió bastante encontrarme debajo de la mesa…

--Inicio del recuerdo--

Ranko: Haruhi, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué haces ahí abajo princesa?

Haruhi: Nada papi (la pequeña sale de la mesa y se pone de pie) ¿quieres que te sirva de comer?

Un trueno resuena por toda la habitación, la niña aterrada se abalanza a los brazos de su padre y recarga su cabeza en su pecho.

Ranko: ¿Te dan miedo los relámpagos? (dice tiernamente mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hija)

Haruhi: Un poquito (contesta con lágrimas en los ojos al tiempo que abraza a su padre fuertemente)

Ranko: No debes tenerles miedo (expresa con una sonrisa mientras corresponde el abrazo)

Haruhi: Pero papi, son tan fuertes y suenan tan feo…

Ranko: Tienes razón pero tú eres una niña muy valiente, ¿verdad? (cuestionó mientras veía a su hija a los ojos)

Haruhi: Sí pero los truenos sólo me dan miedo cuando tú no estás… Papi, no me gusta estar sola

Ranko: Pues eso tiene solución… (Al escuchar esto, la pequeña lo ve impresionada) Dame un minuto (el hombre la suelta delicadamente y se pone de pie), cierra los ojos (la nena los cierra pero escucha que su padre abre una alacena y saca algo de ahí). Toma, esto es para ti. Lo compre ayer, espero te guste… ya puedes abrir los ojos

Frente a ella aparece una bolita de peluche color rosa con una pequeña colita enroscada, le da la vuelta y descubre que se trata de un cerdito. Sus ojitos se iluminan y besa dulcemente a su padre en la mejilla.

Haruhi: Gracias papi, está muy bonito… ¿Sabes cómo se va a llamar?

Ranko: No princesa, pero podrías decirme

Haruhi: ¡Pinky-chan! (dice muy feliz mientras abraza su nuevo peluche)

--Fin del recuerdo--

Me hubiera encantado poder protegerte; pensó Tamaki mientras veía un dejo de tristeza en el rostro de la chica. No entendía por qué pero detestaba verla sí.

Pero bueno… aquí, en Ouran, jamás estarás sola; yo siempre estaré para ti… –dijo mientras ella lo miraba extrañada –claro, claro…como padre –terminó de decir mientras trataba de ahogar una risa nerviosa. ¿Por qué demonios dije eso? Claro, claro…como padre. ¡Soy un idiota!; pensó mientras quería azotar la cabeza contra la pared

Gracias sempai –agradeció Haruhi con una dulce sonrisa. Por lo visto no es tan idiota, o al menos… no tanto como yo creía; pensó

De nada, aunque no tienes nada que agradecer… yo sólo dije la verdad. Cuentas con todos nosotros… pero principalmente conmigo –contestó el host. ¿Por qué no me puedo callar? Voy de mal en peor… ¿por qué me pone tan nervioso?; pensó un poco desesperado

Lo sé sempai y en verdad lo agradezco –dijo Haruhi para después darle un beso en la mejilla. Tamaki se ruborizó más de lo que hubiera querido así que trató de desviar la conversación. Querida hija, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo?

Me parece perfecto pero con una condición –contestó la chica –sólo podrá comer conmigo si me alcanza –dijo al tiempo que se alejaba corriendo

¡Haruhi, espérame! Eso no es justo. No es de buena educación adelantarse; un anfitrión no debe dejar atrás a su huésped, cliente o amigo y menos a un padre tan abnegado, amoroso y dedicado como yo… –agregó el rey mientras posaba de perfil –¡Haruhi! –gritó mientras trataba de alcanzarla.

En ese momento, todos recibieron un mensaje de texto en sus celulares, en el cual se les recodaba llegar puntuales a la junta de las cuatro de la tarde. Mori, Honey y los gemelos se dirigían a la tercera sala de música. Se veían muy desilusionados. Ese sería el último día del Host club… faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Todos entraron cabizbajos hasta que una voz conocida los saludó afectuosamente.

Mis queridos hijos, papá ha vuelto –dijo Tamaki mientras daba su mejor perfil

¡Tama-chan! Te hemos extrañado tanto –comentó Honey mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo

¡Por fin podremos retomar nuestro deporte favorito! –gritaron los gemelos muy emcionados

Y ¿cuál es ese? –preguntó Tamaki curioso, hasta donde él tenía conocimiento, a sus traviesos hijos no les gustaba el ejercicio

Ya lo descubrirás papá –contestó Hikaru con una sonrisa mañosa

¿Puedo pasar? –inquirió Haruhi mientras abría la puerta principal

Tarde como siempre –dijeron los gemelos –Te recordamos que un host no puede darse el lujo de ser descortés y la impuntualidad es sinónimo de descortesía y mala educación

No creo que deberían ser tan severos con su hermana menor Haruhi –la defendió el rey

Comprendo milord. Su falta no es grave porque ella es la mascota –objetó Hikaru

Yo no me refería a eso –trató de corregir el rey

Entonces, ¿a qué no se refería? –cuestionó Kaoru maliciosamente

Yo no quería decir que la presencia de mi querida hija fuera poco relevante o importante sino que… –comenzó a explicarse el rey

¡Qué grosero se ha vuelto milord! No tienes porque soportarlo Haruhi, ven con nosotros –expresaron los gemelos mientras pasaban sus brazos sobre los hombros de la chica. Hikaru por el lado derecho y Kaoru por el izquierdo respectivamente.

Pero, pero… yo… –dijo el rey

Pero nada, usted lo dijo. Mas no debe alarmarse, nosotros cuidaremos bien de ella –dijeron los gemelos maliciosamente

¡Aléjense de mi hija par de diablillos! –advirtió Tamaki

¿Nosotros? ¿Diablillos? Si nosotros no rompemos ni un plato… –contestaron los gemelos.

No, claro que no. No rompen ni un plato; rompen toda la vajilla –murmuró Haruhi

Lo has hecho bien Fujioka, mejor de lo que yo creía… los has reunido a todos aunque algún día tú podrías ser el motivo de su separación. Bien, esperaré hasta que ese día llegue; indudablemente será interesante; pensó Kyouya mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

Sé que todos estamos emocionados por la reincorporación de nuestro querido rey al club pero recuerden que nuestra situación financiera no está del todo bien… motivo por el cual hemos aceptado colaborar con el club de comunicaciones –anunció Kyouya

Una pregunta mamá, ¿qué debe entenderse exactamente por "colaborar"? ¿Acaso no tenemos alguna otra opción? –interrogaron los gemelos

Me entristece decirles que no, nos han hecho una oferta que no podemos rechazar –contestó el rey de las sombras

¿Nos han hecho o te han hecho? … Aunque si de algo puedo estar segura es que la paga será muy buena; de no ser así, no encuentro ninguna razón lógica por la que el rey de las sombras quisiera hacer esto; pensó Haruhi detenidamente

Yo pienso que si Kyo-chan lo dice, así debe ser –dijo Honey mientras saboreaba un brownie de chocolate blanco

Al dar las seis de la tarde, la mayoría de los hosts abandonó la sala. Aparentemente, la sede del club estaba desocupada: todo estaba en silencio y las luces estaban apagadas a excepción de una pequeña lámpara y la pantalla de una computadora portátil. Kyouya despegó sus ojos de la pantalla y volteó a ver el reloj, eran las diez de la noche por lo que decidió que ese era el momento adecuado para hacer la llamada. Buscó su celular dentro del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, lo abrió y comenzó a marcar el cinco, después el ocho, luego el cuatro, el dos, el nueve… e inesperadamente, su móvil sonó antes de que pudiera terminar de marcar el número.

--Inicio de la llamada telefónica--

Kyouya: Bueno…

Voz: Hola señor Ootori, supongo que conoce el motivo de mi llamada

Kyouya: Antes que cualquier cosa, buenas noches y en efecto, lo conozco

Voz: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Kyouya: Me complace informarle que los resultados son mejores de lo que esperábamos. Si me permite decirlo, son prometedores… Se presentaron algunas complicaciones técnicas pero al final todo salió de acuerdo al plan

Voz: Me agrada escuchar eso, gracias por la ayuda señor Ootori. Estamos en contacto. Hasta luego y por cierto, ya deje de hacer lo que está haciendo. Recuerde que debe dormir más.

Kyouya: Seguiré su consejo. Hasta luego

--Fin de la llamada telefónica--

* * *

_Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado o al menos les haya parecido algo decente que leer o hayan pasado un buen rato… Me despido, __pero no sin antes pedirles que__ por favor dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, críticas constructivas o cualquier cosa que deseen.Jiji… Que tengan un excelente día._

_Sayonara, _

_A. Masefield M._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Antes que cualquier cosa, quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews que se han tomado la molestia de dejar: Muchas gracias... y bueno; quiero invitarlos a que continúen leyendo esta historia. Si les gusta, por favor recomiéndenla a sus amigos y si no les gusta, podrían sugerírsela a sus enemigos como lectura obligada... ;-)_

_Sin más malos consejos que dar, me despido momentáneamente._

* * *

_El diario de Haruhi_

Capítulo 5 _"Una larga semana está por venir"_

El día de hoy me complace anunciarles que a partir de la próxima semana contaremos con la presencia de nuestro querido Host club en el programa. Sé que todas estamos emocionadas e impacientes por conocer todos los secretos de nuestros amados anfitriones; por lo que hemos preparado seis cápsulas en las que ellos nos hablarán de sí mismos… pero eso no es todo, ¡ellos nos enseñarán a ser uno de ellos! ¡Prepárense, porque cualquiera de nosotras podría convertirse en una anfitriona!... ¿Acaso no es un sueño hecho realidad? –anunció muy emocionada una chica en el televisor

"... Yo lo definiría como una pesadilla hecha realidad. No sabes lo que dices, ser un host no es tan divertido como parece"; pensó Haruhi mientras recordaba el motivo por el cual ella formaba parte del club

Mamá, ¿a eso te referías con la palabra "colaborar"? –preguntaron los gemelos mientras apagaban la televisión

Sí. Me pareció la palabra más acertada para denominar nuestra participación en el programa –contestó el rey de las sombras sin inmutarse

Pero Kyo-chan, ¿esas personas nos van a seguir y grabar todo el día? –inquirió Honey muy preocupado

No Honey-sempai, tengo entendido que nos grabarán sólo unos instantes –mintió el rey de las sombras

Pero Kyouya-sempai para poder grabarnos necesitan nuestro consentimiento –pensó en voz alta la host natural

En efecto...

"Mm… aquí hay algo raro. El rey de las sombras debe haber previsto todas estas preguntas"; pensó Haruhi mientras trataba de comprender la situación

¿Cómo obtuvieron nuestro consentimiento Kyo-chan? Yo no recuerdo haber firmado alguna autorización –agregó Honey al tiempo que trataba de recordar

No lo recuerdas porque no firmaste algún documento –respondió cortésmente el rey de las sombras mientras encendía su computadora portátil

Entonces no pueden grabarnos –afirmó Haruhi un poco molesta por el tono de voz de Kyouya.

Te equivocas, el representante legal del club firmó las autorizaciones –mencionó el hijo menor de la familia Ootori.

"Ya sabía yo que el rey de las sombras tenía un haz bajo la manga"; pensó Haruhi mientras veía detenidamente a sus compañeros. "Pero ¿quién será? ¿Honey-sempai? No... ¿Mori? Menos, el detesta esa clase de cosas… ¿Los gemelos...? Tal vez Hikaru... pero tendría que convencer a Kaoru... Tuvo que haber sido alguien que tenga la necesidad de ser visto, de ser el centro de atención en todo momento..." (supongo que ya saben de quien se trata ¿verdad?)

Si se puede saber, ¿quién es el representante legal? –inquirió Mori

No creo estar en libertad de divulgar esa información –contestó Kyouya

¡Ya vieron eso hijos míos! ¡Estaremos en televisión! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! Por fin podré demostrar todas mis capacidades como actor... Estoy seguro de que me descubrirá un cazatalentos. Obviamente, quedará asombrado con mi forma de ser y mi naturalidad; tanto, que en poco tiempo me convertiré el próximo Brad Pitt de la pantalla chica –dijo Tamaki mientras sus ojos tenían forma de estrella y bailaba por todo el salón diciendo lo siguiente: "¡Soy tan feliz, soy tan feliz!"

"Bingo, el representante legal ha hablado"; pensaron los gemelos. –Suponemos que la palabra naturalidad la ha utilizado de manera figurada milord –dijeron maliciosamente

¿Cómo que de manera figurada? ¿Qué quieren decir queridos hijos? –inquirió el rey muy curioso

Verá, nosotros queremos decir que usted es tan natural como... –los gemelos hicieron una breve pausa para pensar las palabras correctas que utilizarían –una flor de papel o plástico –sugirieron con una leve sonrisa.

Pero… ¡Me niego a creer eso! Eso no es cierto… ¿o sí? –cuestionó preocupado el rey. Los hosts no supieron que contestar así que optaron por permanecer en silencio.

Haruhi, querida hija, yo sé que tú eres sincera, honesta y franca así que te suplico de la manera más atenta les indiques a tus hermanos la verdad –pidió Tamaki tiernamente mientras tomaba su mano y se arrodillaba frente a ella

Sí, Haruhi. Di nos la verdad –dijeron los gemelos muy complacidos detrás de Tamaki

"¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo? Honey-sempai se comporta como un niño y es bien sabido por todos los presentes que los niños siempre dicen la verdad"; pensó un poco harta. –Le advierto que la verdad a veces duele –advirtió Haruhi

Claro, estoy conciente de ello –contestó Tamaki "Sé que mi hija no me defraudará. Ella les demostrará a sus hermanos cuan equivocados están"; pensó el host mientras levantaba la mano derecha en señal de victoria

¿Muy conciente? –preguntó dudosa mientras veía que el rey divagaba. "Creo que nunca llegará el día en que el sempai esté cien por ciento ubicado en la realidad"; se dijo a sí misma con resignación

Sí, claro –dijo mientras bajaba la mano –Anda hija, diles –ordenó gentilmente

Recuerde que se lo advertí... –comenzó a decir –Para serle sincera usted no es nada natural. Sus reacciones siempre son sobre actuadas y llenas de drama. Yo lo definiría como una persona con un grave complejo histriónico –mencionó Haruhi sin rodeos y sin cargo de conciencia.

Pero, pero, pero… –comenzó a decir Tamaki

Lo ve milord, nosotros se lo dijimos pero usted no nos quiso creer –dijeron los gemelos muy satisfechos. "Sabíamos que Haruhi diría la verdad. ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin los atinados comentarios de la mascota?"; pensaron con un dejo de nostalgia

Pero yo… –decía el host impactado por la respuesta de Haruhi

Tarde o temprano tenías que saber la verdad papá –afirmaron los gemelos –No era nuestra intención que fuera de esta manera pero ahora lo sabes

"Pero… eso es lo que mi hija piensa de mí… He fallado como padre. Debo reflexionar y cambiar por el bien de mi familia. Soy una deshonra"– se repetía el rey desde un rincón poco iluminado de la sala.

No te pongas triste Tama-chan –dijo el host más dulce mientras se acercaba al rey –Algunas veces podrás ser exagerado, excéntrico, dramático, poco práctico, distraído, teatral, olvidadizo, torpe y distraído… pero a pesar de todo; nosotros somos tus amigos y siempre te vamos a querer tal como eres –agregó Honey (ya saben lo que dicen: con esos amigos, para qué quiero enemigos)

Una gran gota apareció sobre las cabezas de los hosts.

"Creo que en esta ocasión Honey-sempai se llevó el título del host natural"; pensó Haruhi divertida mientras veía a Honey

¿Cuándo comienzan las grabaciones? –preguntó Mori

A partir de mañana… –sentenció Kyouya. "En definitiva, todo esto será muy interesante"; pensó mientras empujaba levemente sus gafas sobre su nariz.

* * *

_¿Saben? Ya no sé como continuar así que les pido que si tienen alguna idea, no duden en sugerirla... Bueno, diré el sermón de siempre: no duden en dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, críticas constructivas, opiniones y/ o todo aquello que consideren pertinente. Que tengan un buen fin de semana_

_Ciao,_

_A. Masefield M._


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

_El diario de Haruhi_

Capítulo 3 _"__Manual del anfitrión: De promedio a chico de ensueños (parte 1)__"_

* * *

_Buenos días queridos hosts:_

_Primeramente, les agradezco por su colaboración, será un placer trabajar con ustedes. Dicho esto, paso al siguiente punto; les suplico se presenten en la cuarta sala de lectura a las catorce treinta horas. _

_Sin más que decirles por el momento,_

_H. H._

_(Jefa del club de comunicaciones)_

* * *

A las ocho horas (aproximadamente), todos los host encontraron una misteriosa nota pegada en las puertas de sus habitaciones. Todos la abrieron y la leyeron cuidadosamente. ¿Quién sería la misteriosa H. H.? Obviamente, era la jefa de comunicaciones pero eso no les decía demasiado acerca de ella… por alguna extraña razón, algo dentro de ellos les decía que H. H. no era una chica convencional. El reloj principal marcó las dos de la tarde y con ello indicaba que las clases habían finalizado por aquel día; lo cual les recordaba que cada vez estaban más cerca de conocer a la persona que había monopolizado sus pensamientos toda la mañana… todos los hosts llegaron a la sala quince minutos antes de la hora establecida.

–Buenas tardes queridos hosts, mi nombre es Hitomi Hiwatari, disculpen por el retrazo –dijo una voz desde la puerta mientras veía su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para las dos y media de la tarde– bueno, como ya les dije yo soy la jefa del club de comunicaciones –hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y tragar la saliva acumulada por la rapidez con la que hablaba. –Pasemos al punto principal: su colaboración... Su participación en el programa consiste en crear un manual en el que se expliquen detalladamente algunas de sus técnicas de seducción, estilo, modales, clase y sofisticación –anunció una chica de tez blanca, un poco pálida, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Sus facciones eran finas; su nariz estaba respingada de la punta y sus labios eran delgados y rosas. A decir verdad, era bastante atractiva; lo único que opacaba su belleza era la formalidad con la que se comportaba.

–Yo tengo una duda señorita Hiwatari, ¿puedo decirle Hito-chan? –inquirió Honey un poco apenado. La chica asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al host.

–Estoy conciente que las grabaciones iniciaban el día de hoy pero tengo una proposición que hacerles –mencionó la chica al tiempo que entraba a la sala y se acercaba a ellos. "Bien, ahora comienza el juego"; pensó mientras trataba de disimular el placer que le producía la idea de lograr su objetivo. Hitomi agachó una centésima de segundo la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire; tenía que prepararse para la fase uno del plan.

–Para agilizar las grabaciones y hacerlos perder el menor tiempo posible, me parece que podrían considerar la opción de acudir todo el fin de semana a una casa de campo perteneciente a mi familia; podríamos realizar las grabaciones allá… –dijo desinteresadamente o al menos esa impresión quería dar. –No es mi intención presionarlos, así que podrían pensarlo y discu… –comenzó a decir pero el rey de las sombras no le permitió terminar la frase.

–No tenemos nada que discutir; nos sentimos honrados con la invitación y la aceptamos encantados –contestó Kyouya mientras hacía una especie de reverencia. Sabía que Hitomi tramaba algo, la conocía demasiado y tenía la certeza que no era una inocente proposición; había algo más… pero era más fuerte e interesante la idea de jugar un poco con las circunstancias que la precaución… ¿qué podía perder? No tenía nada que perder y todo que ganar o al menos, eso creía…

"Como siempre, el rey de las sombras nos toma en cuenta para tomar una determinación"; Haruhi se dijo a sí misma sardónicamente.

–Les agradezco su comprensión. Nos vemos mañana a las ocho horas frente a la puerta principal del instituto. Estaré esperándolos para irnos juntos –dijo la chica amablemente. "Fase uno completada"; se dijo muy satisfecha a sí misma.

–Disculpa, ¿qué clima hace en ese lugar? –inquirieron los gemelos

–Bien… está dentro de un bosque. Yo calculo que estaremos expuestos a temperaturas entre quince y veinte grados centígrados –contestó la muchacha; sabía que lo mejor era marcharse, no quería contestar más preguntas. –Me parece que eso es todo; disculpen la mala educación pero me paso a retirar. Tengo que afinar algunos detalles. Hasta mañana. –agregó mientras cruzaba el dintel de la puerta y la cerraba. "Comienza la fase dos"; pensó con una maliciosa sonrisa.

–Bueno, ya escucharon a su madre. Él ha aceptado la invitación. –anunció Tamaki severamente

–Claro papá… pero vamos a necesitar ropa nueva. No querrás que tus hijos pasen frío o ¿sí? –dijeron los gemelos

–Por supuesto que no. A ningún hijo mío le faltará algo –contestó el rey de manera teatral.

–Gracias papá, por eso te queremos –dijeron los gemelos mientras lo abrazaban fuertemente.

–Ya sé que me quieren pero… calmados hijos, me están abrazando demasiado… –

– ¿No quieres que te abracemos papá? –

–No, no es eso lo que sucede es… –comenzó a decir el rey pero sus hijos lo interrumpieron. Lo abrazaron aún más fuerte. Tamaki no podía respirar bien pero no quería herir a sus amigos.

– ¿Sabes papá? Ahora que recuerdo, tengo un abrigo nuevo –mencionó Hikaru mientras soltaba al rey –y yo un coordinado de suéter, bufanda y guantes –agregó Kaoru. –Mm… mejor vamos a ver qué tenemos en nuestro armario y si nos falta algo te avisamos. Adiós papá, adiós mamá, adiós Honey-sempai, hasta luego Mori-sempai... nos vemos mascota –expresaron los gemelos mientras salían corriendo de la sala.

"Aquí hay gato encerrado; los gemelos traman algo…"; pensó Haruhi. " ¿mascota? Cuanto detesto que me llamen así..."

– ¿Has visto la alegría en los rostros de nuestros amados hijos mamá? –preguntó el rey muy emocionado. Kyouya contestó afirmativamente con un movimiento lento con la cabeza.

El reloj principal dio las tres de la tarde, es decir, la hora de la comida; razón por la que los hosts se dirigieron al gigantesco comedor escolar.

– ¿Qué día es hoy Tama-chan? –inquirió el más dulce de los hosts

–Hoy es viernes Honey-sempai –contestó el aludido.

– ¡Wiiiii! Hoy es viernes, ¿saben qué significa? –ninguno de los host reconoció qué hacía especial aquel día, así que no contestaron palabra alguna.

– ¿No saben que significa? –corroboró el host muy sorprendido –Hoy hay buffet, como todos los viernes. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que hay postres ilimitados: pastel de fresas y moras, gelatina de chocolate, pay de queso, tarta de manzana, malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolate y nuez moscada… (¡Postre, postre, postre! D Aw, ya me quedé con el antojo ( )

"Me sorprende, ¿acaso sólo piensa en comer? ¿Dónde le cabrá tanta comida?"; se preguntó Haruhi mientras Honey continuaba enumerando postres.

Al llegar al comedor, se percataron de que nadie estaba comiendo. Todos estaban sentados frente a las mesas vacías. Al parecer, no había meseros o alguna clase de servidumbre que se encargara de seleccionar y traer sus alimentos; tenían que hacerlo por ellos mismos.

–Esto es tan poco común, es tan… como decirlo –comenzó a decir el rey.

–Creo que el término que busca es: ordinario o relativo al mundo de los plebeyos –dijo el rey de las sombras en un susurro, de manera que sólo Haruhi lo escuchó.

"Ya van a comenzar con sus observaciones clasistas"; pensó Haruhi un poco enfadada

–Haruhi, tú ya tienes experiencia en esto. Por favor muéstranos cómo hacerlo –pidió cortésmente Tamaki.

–Pues es bastante simple. Se va al extremo derecho o izquierdo de la mesa que contiene los alimentos, dependiendo del caso; se toma una charola; después se van tomando los platillos que se deseen y listo. Cualquiera puede hacerlo, no es algo que requiera de mucha ciencia –contestó la chica. –Mm…creo que no me han comprendido, bueno… sólo vean como lo hago yo ¿vale?

Haruhi se separó de los host; se acercó al extremo izquierdo de la barra que contenía la comida, tomó una charola y comenzó a caminar en línea recta. Había sushi, teriyaki, donburi, okonomiyaki, etc. (la verdad no sé demasiado de comida japonesa, así que mejor me brinco esa parte) Todo se veía delicioso pero demasiado sofisticado, así que Haruhi buscó lo más "normal" de todos los platillos; decidió que los mejor sería comer algo de sushi, por lo que tomó un plato. Caminó hasta el final de la barra y se topó con una nevera llena de bebidas de todo tipo, agarró lo primero que vio: una botella de agua. Junto a la nevera se encontraba una mujer algo regordeta frente a una máquina registradora. Haruhi pagó su comida; se volteó y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos. Se sentó frente a Kyouya y junto de Honey, entonces empezó a comer. Todos la miraban estupefactos.

"No comprendo qué tanto me ven, ni que fuera tan difícil. Ahora resulta que jamás han visto a alguien comer… No entiendo por qué la gente rica es tan dependiente, ¿acaso no se cansan de delegar sus obligaciones a los demás?" pensó la chica mientras se limpiaba la boca.

–Ya entendí Haru-chan, gracias –dijo Honey mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la comida; la imitó a la perfección, la única diferencia era que él se había ido directamente a la sección de los postres, omitiendo la comida salada.

– ¡Se ve divertido! ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! –dijo una chica muy emocionada mientras se levantaba. Súbitamente, algunos los estudiantes de la mesa más próxima comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Todos parecían sorprendidos pero a la vez complacidos con la nueva sensación que experimentaban.

"Supongo que la autosuficiencia no es tan mala después de todo"; Haruhi se comentó a sí misma; la simple idea de ver a aquellos chicos maravillados con algo tan cotidiano para ella le hacía mucha gracia.

Honey, Mori y Kyouya regresaron con sus charolas casi repletas de comida, la excepción era Tamaki, quién sólo traía un plato con manzana picada y un jugo de naranja.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer Tama-chan? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermito? –Honey lo bombardeó de preguntas al ver su charola casi vacía.

–No Honey-sempai, lo que sucede es no tengo demasiado hambre por el momento –mintió el rey con una sonrisa

"¿El rey estará a régimen? Ay no, eso sería el colmo de la vanidad… Pobrecillo, debe tener mucha hambre, ¿por qué no come algo más? Me preocupa, tantas horas sin comer algo sustancioso podrían hacerle daño"; pensó Haruhi mientras lo observaba discretamente.

–Haruhi, ¿en qué piensas? ¿Acaso alguien te preocupa...? –inquirió Kyouya serenamente. Él conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta así que no tenía la necesidad de formularla pero por alguna extraña razón que aún no comprendía (o aceptaba), le agradaba ver el rubor que aparecía cada vez que ponía la en esa posición.

–No, nadie… –contestó la chica mientras trataba de encontrar un tema para cambiar la conversación.

–Ah, comprendo –comenzó a decir el rey de las sombras pero antes de que ella pudiera decir algo agregó: –estabas pensando en los gemelos… eso es lo que te aflige ¿cierto? –cuestionó Kyouya. Al escuchar eso, Tamaki puso más atención a la conversación, le interesaba saber lo que Haruhi pensaba.

–No, claro que no. Yo no estaba pensando en ellos, yo estaba pensando en… –Haruhi estaba a punto revelar lo que pensaba en realidad.

"Vamos dilo, ambos sabemos lo que sientes"; pensó Kyouya mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

"No puede disimular; a leguas puede distinguirse que disfruta cada palabra… mas no le voy a dar esa satisfacción, no le diré en quién estaba pensando"; se dijo a sí misma mientras entrecerraba los ojos levemente.

Los demás hosts notaron que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso así que trataron de calmar los ánimos.

–Mm… ¡qué rico pastel! Vamos Haru-chan, prueba un pedazo –dijo Honey al tiempo que lo aproximaba a la host. Haruhi tomó un tenedor, lo clavó un poco y cortó un pedazo pequeño; en efecto, el pastel estaba delicioso. Kyouya no apartaba sus ojos de ella, su mirada era retadora.

Un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, era el de Kyouya.

– ¿Acaso no vas a contestar mamá? – preguntó Haruhi con una sonrisa burlona, era la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera.

–En seguida contesto querida hija. Provecho –mencionó el host mientras se levantaba y se retiraba de la mesa.

–Pobre Kyo-chan, siempre está tan ocupado –agregó Honey mientras se levantaba por otra ronda de postres.

"Kyouya siempre se muestra distante y frío pero con Haruhi es diferente; siempre está pendiente de lo que piensa y hace. ¿Acaso…? No, no creo…"; pensó Tamaki mientras sacudía la cabeza.

--

A la mañana siguiente, todos los hosts se encontraban en el lugar y la hora acordada. Hitomi había cumplido su promesa; desde hacía cinco minutos antes de la hora convenida, la chica los esperaba.

–Espero hayan tenido una buena noche –mencionó la chica, a lo que todos asintieron. –Bueno, pasemos a lo siguiente –agregó mientras una gigantesca camioneta blanca, cuyos vidrios estaban completamente polarizados, se estacionaba frente a ellos.

–Espero no se sientan demasiado incómodos pero debido a la premura, no pude conseguir algo mejor. –se disculpó

"¿Algo mejor? ¿Incómodos? Esa camioneta es un tanque, dudo que alguien se sienta incómodo o apretado ahí dentro… ¿dónde está el chofer? No lo veo por ningún lado"; se dijo a sí misma la host natural al tiempo que buscaba algo con la mirada.

–No sé si has escuchado de él pero hay un aditamento, muy útil por cierto, llamado piloto automático. No me sorprende que no lo conozcas; me parece que los autos de los plebeyos no cuentan con él –susurró Kyouya al oído de Haruhi mientras esbozaba una cínica (y sexy) sonrisa.

"¿Acaso no tiene algo mejor que hacer que estarme fastidiando?"; pensó mientras se alejaba de él.

La cajuela se abrió súbitamente, así que Haruhi se acercó a ella y depositó su pequeña y modesta maleta.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que llevarás? –inquirieron los gemelos

–Sí, eso es todo lo que necesito. No veo porqué las personas llevan tantas cosas inútiles –contestó la chica.

–Ah… bueno –repusieron los gemelos mientras un hombre traía una especie de carro motorizado lleno de grandes maletines. –Ponga todo dentro de la camioneta –indicó Hikaru a un hombre menudo de edad avanzada.

El hombre estacionó el carro y se bajó de él. Rápidamente se dispuso a cargar las maletas, por el esfuerzo que realizaba podía inferirse que eran demasiado pesadas. Unas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente; era demasiado mayor para realizar aquella hazaña. Haruhi se apiadó de él, tomó una maleta, la cargó y la depositó dentro de la camioneta.

–No se moleste seño… –el hombre la observo fijamente, su rostro era demasiado femenino para ser un chico pero su ropa indicaba lo contrario, así que para no ofenderla agregó –no, no se moleste. Yo puedo solo

Haruhi hizo caso omiso de las palabras del señor y continuó con su labor hasta que sólo faltaba una maleta. Haruhi la tomó de un asa y el señor de otra; la subieron cuidadosamente y cerraron la cajuela. El hombre se retiró y agradeció con la mirada a la chica.

–Hito-chan, mi maleta ya no cupo dentro de la cajuela –dijo Honey mientras le mostraba su equipaje.

–La mía tampoco –agregó Mori.

–Bien, les suplico las pongan en la cuarta fila de asientos. Disculpen las molestias –contestó la chica muy apenada. Los hosts hicieron lo que les fue pedido. Después de esto, Hitomi echó un vistazo a la camioneta y notó que el único y gran inconveniente de poner las maletas de esa manera era que el espacio interior del vehículo se reducía; en otras palabras, los asientos no eran suficientes para el número de pasajeros.

–Kyouya-sempai –se dirigió Hitomi al antes mencionado, el cual se limitó a voltear –como ya habrá notado, el espacio no es suficiente y bueno –titubeó un poco, pero Kyouya le dedico una leve sonrisa –disculpe, ¿usted podría llevar su auto?

–Claro, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente –contestó amablemente mientras sacaba de su bolsillo derecho las llaves de su auto; apretó un botón, el auto emitió un leve chirrido, se encendieron las luces interiores y se aproximó a donde todos se encontraban. El auto era lujoso, de color negro, convertible, deportivo y del año. En una palabra, era costoso. Súbitamente, éste se detuvo veinte centímetros detrás de la camioneta.

– ¿Mamá, este es tu auto? –inquirieron los gemelos a pesar de que ya conocían la respuesta a su pregunta – ¡nosotros nos iremos con mamá!

Los gemelos se acercaron al auto y notaron que sólo había dos asientos.

–Kaoru, tú ve con él… –dijo Hikaru mientras se alejaba de su hermano menor.

–No, Hikaru, detente. Mejor ve tú –contestó el menor mientras observaba a su hermano subirse a la camioneta. Kaoru dio dos pasos y alcanzó a tomar la mano del mayor. –Nunca te dejaré –agregó mientras estrechaba la mano del mayor entre las suyas.

–Kaoru, yo… –repuso mientras tomaba la barbilla de su gemelo y lo hacía subir a la camioneta.

–Te entiendo, no tienes que decirlo –contestó el menor mientras se sonrojaba y se sentaba en la segunda fila de asientos.

–Eso ha sido tan dramático, tan lleno de pasión… ¡no encuentro las palabras para describirlo! –dijo una voz femenina desgraciadamente conocida desde el asiento del copiloto.

– Mamá, papá, ¿Qué hace la otaku aquí? –preguntaron al unísono molestos los hosts traviesos. Tamaki volteó a ver a Kyouya, quien solo se encogió de hombros; aquella chica no estaba en sus planes… pero eso no significaba que no le fuera útil.

–Pero mamá tenemos que soportar sus ridiculeces y cursilerías todos los días; yo creí que al menos este fin de semana descansaríamos de ella –agregó Hikaru en voz alta, de manera que Renge lo escuchara claramente.

–Para tu mayor información, yo también formo parte del honorable Host club y mi función en él es muy importante; por no decir demasiado importante –repuso Renge con un tono extremadamente dramático al tiempo que Hikaru la imitaba en el asiento de atrás, cosa que para su fortuna, la muchacha no notó.

–Pues si a mí me lo preguntas, tu función es irrelevante e inútil –añadió Hikaru al tiempo que se recostaba cómodamente en el asiento y esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

–Tú lo has dicho, si a ti te lo preguntan –contestó la chica enfadada mientras trataba de contener la furia que la invadía –pero, por si no te has dado cuenta, nadie lo ha hecho –agregó Renge mientras se volteaba para poder ver la cara de su interlocutor.

Hikaru había dejado de sonreír, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y los puños apretados. Aquella respuesta lo había sorprendido, Renge lo había metido en un callejón sin salida; tenía que aceptarlo, cuando quería, aquella muchacha podía llegar a ser ingeniosa e inteligente… cosa que no le desagradaba del todo al hijo mayor de la familia Hitachiin.

–Te felicito esta es la primera y única vez que has hecho un comentario inteligente. No sé si lo notaste pero no es tan difícil –comentó Hikaru tratando de sonar indiferente mientras se aproximaba al rostro de la chica. No podía dejarla ganar tan fácilmente, tenía una mala reputación que cuidar y mantener.

–Gracias e igualmente –expresó la host dramática sin darle mucha importancia a su respuesta. Ya no tenía nada más que decir, por fin le había ganado a Hikaru Hitachiin. Se sentía satisfecha consigo misma aunque lo admitía; pelearse con Hikaru siempre era muy divertido. Especialmente por aquella mueca que hacía cada vez que discutían.

–Creo que lo mejor es irnos. –se apresuró a decir Hitomi al tiempo que se posicionaba en medio de los dos chicos. – ¿Qué les parece lo siguiente? Los gemelos van en la tercera fila; Honey y Mori-sempai en la segunda junto con Tamaki-kun; mientras Renge y yo, vamos como copiloto y conductor respectivamente. ¿Qué opinan?

–Perfecto –dijeron los dos chicos mientras se separaban. Hikaru se sentó junto a su hermano menor al tiempo que Renge se volteaba y abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Honey, Mori y Tamaki entraron a la camioneta e hicieron lo mismo que Renge.

"Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creía"; pensó la jefa de comunicaciones mientras cerraba la puerta corrediza trasera y se acercaba al rey de las sombras.

–Kyouya-sempai, disculpe la molestia. Me disculpo de nuevo por hacerlo llevar su auto pero bueno; usted ya vio como están los ánimos ahí dentro –agregó mientras señalaba sutilmente la camioneta

–No se preocupe señorita Hiwatari. Todo sea por servirla –contestó Kyouya galantemente.

­–Bueno, gracias… –agradeció la chica mientras trataba de controlar el rubor que se dibujaba en sus mejillas. –Le suplico lleve a Haruhi con usted –pidió humildemente mientras veía a Haruhi ­–discúlpeme señor Fujioka pero no contaba con… bueno, creo que usted es un joven muy comprensivo.

–En eso tiene mucha razón –mencionó Kyouya mientras se acercaba a su auto

–Gracias a ambos, estoy muy apenada con ustedes –repitió la chica. ­–Bueno, le suplico me siga con su auto señor Ootori. El camino es un poco largo y debemos darnos prisa –dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la camioneta. La chica se subió con mucha agilidad a pesar de llevar unos tacones bastante altos.

"Me impresiona; va a conducir una camioneta repleta de hosts, eso es sinónimo de problemas y por añadidura lleva tacones… Esta chica merece todo mi respeto"; pensó Haruhi seriamente.

–Fujioka, ¿a qué hora piensas subirte? ¿Acaso crees que voy a abrirte la puerta? –interrogó Kyouya en voz baja desde el interior de su auto. –Te recuerdo que eres un hombre –enfatizó el rey de las sombras.

"Por supuesto que no"; pensó Haruhi mientras abría la puerta de auto y se introducía en él.

Kyouya encendió el motor, éste rugía potentemente; Haruhi lo vio de reojo y en ese momento supo que le esperaba un largo viaje. Kyouya encendió el estéreo y conectó su Ipod al mini-jack. Después de unos momentos, la música comenzó a salir a través de las bocinas. Haruhi sabía que la única razón por la que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Kyouya era la petición de Hitomi; lo cual representaba futuros beneficios para él. Aquella idea la entristeció un poco, no sabía porqué pero así era. Sin darse cuenta, la chica había abandonado el instituto... Le resultaba curiosa la sensación que experimentaba; estaba ligeramente nerviosa pero trataba de controlarse, no quería darle al rey de las sombras el pretexto perfecto para interrogarla en privado así que posó su mirada en la ventanilla del auto. El paisaje era hermoso, la carretera era recta y plana; a los costados de ésta había árboles y arbustos llenos de flores de todos colores. A Haruhi le relajaba ver la naturaleza, la distraía y le permitía pensar en todo aquello que quisiera. Sintió la mirada de Kyouya sobre ella más no volteó a verlo.

"Mh… este fin de semana será largo, fructífero e interesante"; se dijo a sí mismo mientras pensaba en su próxima estrategia. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, cada vez estaba más cerca de lograr su cometido.

– ¿Por qué sonríes Kyouya-sempai? –inquirió Haruhi curiosa sin verlo directamente.

–No lo sé a ciencia cierta; supongo que recordé algún momento gracioso –contestó el rey de las sombras mientras sujetaba el volante firmemente. Se veía muy concentrado en sus recuerdos, al parecer eran buenos o beneficiosos.

Haruhi no supo qué pensar así que opto por no entrometerse en la retorcida y compleja mente del conductor. Ambos permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir los pensamientos del otro. Por primera vez en su vida, Kyouya no sabía lo que su acompañante estaba pensando... Tal vez Haruhi estaría recordando el breve acercamiento que habían tenido con Tamaki el otro día gracias a las fanáticas de éste, aquella idea lo molestó un poco así que la descartó.

–Supongo que debe ser un momento muy gracioso –dijo la chica mientras volteaba a verlo. El rey de las sombras la observaba detenidamente, parecía que quería guardar aquella imagen dentro de su mente. – ¿Qué sucede Kyouya-sempai? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera? ¿He dicho algo que le moleste?

–No, ciertamente no –contestó sin quitar su mirada de ella.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me observa? –inquirió un poco apenada.

–No lo sé, supongo que es por la mancha roja que tienes en la mejilla –contestó mientras tocaba la mejilla izquierda de Haruhi.

–Ah, es eso –dijo la muchacha sin inmutarse. Al ver la reacción de Haruhi, Kyouya quedó sorprendido y quitó su dedo de la suave tez de la chica. Nunca le había sucedido algo así, él jamás hacía contacto físico con las personas con las que hablaba.

La camioneta que iba delante de ellos se detuvo frente a una de las tantas casetas de vigilancia que resguardaba la seguridad de una gran mansión blanca con tejados y herrería verde quemado. La jefa del club de comunicaciones bajó la ventanilla, se identificó con los vigilantes y les pidió amablemente que le permitieran entrar al auto detrás de ella. Como por arte de magia, la gran reja que protegía el lugar se abrió. La camioneta avanzó en línea recta hasta toparse con un viejo y frondoso pino, el cual bordeo con gran habilidad para después estacionarse justo en frente de la puerta principal. Hitomi bajó del vehículo y abrió las puertas traseras, uno a uno los host fueron saliendo de la camioneta. Kyouya aparcó detrás de ella; apagó el estéreo, desconectó su Ipod y bajo rápidamente del auto. Haruhi se disponía a abrir la puerta del auto pero ésta se abrió de repente. Aquel lugar era hermoso; no importaba a dónde se mirase, por doquier podían observarse grandes y verdes jardines llenos de pinos, arces, robles y oyameles. En el centro de cada jardín había una ancha vereda que conectaba la puerta principal con alguna fuente o estanque. A los lados de cada vereda había pequeños arbustos llenos de rosas blancas. El olor de las flores invadía el aire.

–Ahora que estamos todos juntos les doy la bienvenida, siéntanse como en casa –exclamó Hitomi muy emocionada. Todos entraron a la mansión.

Los rayos del Sol iluminaban la lujosa y elegante estancia. Eran las doce de la tarde, lo cual tranquilizaba a Hitomi; todavía tenía tiempo para comenzar con las grabaciones… Por lo visto aquella construcción no era muy utilizada por la familia Hiwatari, razón por la que tenía un leve olor a humedad. Hitomi abrió todas las ventanas del lugar y éste poco a poco se fue llenando con un perfume exquisito de rosas. Los amplios pasillos estaban vacíos, de manera que podían apreciarse todos los detalles: las amplias ventanas, los hermosos vitrales cuyas sombras de colores iluminaban el piso, los carísimos jarrones repletos de flores blancas y los limpios y relucientes pisos de mármol importado.

Los gemelos se tomaron muy apecho las palabras de Hitomi, así que caminaron en línea recta a través de un amplio pasillo lleno de puertas. En las paredes podían verse los retratos de los ancestros de la dinastía Hiwatari, desde el periodo edo hasta la actualidad. Aquel lugar parecía ser parte de un cuento de hadas, todo era bello y estilizado. Hikaru vislumbró una luz al final del pasillo, comenzó correr hacia ella, dejando atrás a su hermano menor. (No, no me refiero a la típica escena de: "No, no vayas a la luz".) El hermano mayor se detuvo frente a unas suntuosas y enormes escaleras de madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hikaru se dispuso a subirlas. Al llegar al primer descanso dobló a mano derecha hasta llegar a una pequeña sala roja.

–Kaoru, ven a ver esto –gritó el mayor para después sentarse en el sillón individual. Kaoru alcanzó a su hermano y ambos abrieron una puerta que se camuflajeaba con la pared.

Mientras tanto, en la estancia se encontraban los host restantes junto con la dueña de la casa.

–Hito-chan ¿cuál es el itinerario? –cuestionó Honey

–Bien, me gustaría comenzar con la asignación de sus habitaciones… pero no veo a los gemelos –expresó la chica mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

–Eso es común en mis hijos, aparecen y desaparecen cuando así lo desean –comentó Tamaki despreocupadamente.

–Papá, nos has decepcionado. Nos has demostrado que no te preocupa nuestra seguridad y lo peor es que ni siquiera porque la señorita Hiwatari está aquí has disimulado –dijeron los gemelos con resentimiento mientras se acercaban al rey. Aquella respuesta había tomado por sorpresa al líder de los hosts, así que no contestó nada; prefirió permanecer callado.

"Estos chicos son más extraños de lo que creía… perfecto, así tendré más material y estoy segura que con este reportaje el club de comunicaciones tendrá muchos adeptos"; se dijo así misma mientras observaba a los hosts.

"¿Qué tanto planeas? No estoy seguro de lo que sea; pero quiero participar… parece interesante"; pensó Kyouya al tiempo que veía a Hitomi. (No sé porqué pero me encanta que el rey de las sombras siempre sepa lo que va a pasar)

–Bueno, bueno chicos… –los llamó la chica en voz alta, así que todos voltearon a verla –tengo que hacerles un anuncio, lo que sucede es que los dormitorios son insuficientes; sólo contamos con siete y nosotros somos nueve personas –anunció la chica –por lo que creo que la solución más viable es compartir habitaciones.

–Pues no cuenten con nosotros –dijeron los gemelos. Todos los voltearon a ver estupefactos. –Sabemos lo que están pensando pero en vista de que pasaremos todo un fin de semana aquí, queremos descansar un poco de nuestra compartida e increíble belleza –agregaron con un ademán característico de Tamaki

–Ahora veo porqué son padre e hijos –pensó en voz alta la host natural. Honey comenzó a reír discretamente, Mori esbozó una sonrisa (o algo parecido), Kyouya emitió un leve y extraño sonido (el cual Haruhi interpretó como risa), los gemelos fruncieron el ceño levemente (tenían que aceptarlo, aquella chica aprendía rápido y de los mejores, es decir, ellos) y Tamaki rió un momento; su risa era musical y agradable. Haruhi no pudo evitar mirarlo y sentirse un poco hipnotizada por aquel bello sonido proveniente de la garganta del rey.

–Bueno, retomando el tema principal… ¿cómo nos organizaremos? –inquirió Hitomi. Un largo silencio fue su respuesta. –No quiero imponerles compañeros de habitación pero creo que no me queda otra opción… –agregó la señorita Hiwatari.

–Pues… –la interrumpió Kyouya ­–podríamos dejarlo al azar… "Este viaje cada vez se vuelve más interesante"; pensó con malicia.

–Por mí no hay problema, no sé por los demás –comentó Hitomi.

–No, ninguno – contestaron los demás host menos uno… el host natural.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Quién dormirá con quién? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Reclamos? ¿Ideas? Por favor, todo lo que quieran exprear, háganmelo llegar a través de un review.

Bueno, les agradezco su atención…

A. Masefield M.


End file.
